


It's Christmas!

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ASTRO (Band), B.A.P, B.I.G | Boys in Groove, Day6 (Band), GOT7, JBJ (Band), Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A lot of things, Anyways, Christmas Challenge yaaas, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, I know most of them don't celebrate Christmas, M/M, Soulmate AU, a bit of angst?, but i couldn't help it, coffee shop AU, couples that are not that popular, couples that are very popular, hello, here you'll find, it was stronger than me, maybe some other au, mostly tooth-rotting fluff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: So, basically, this is a Christmas challenge. So starting on the 1st of December, everyday until Christmas I'll post a different story with a different couple. The couples are listed on the first chapter, in order! Hope you guys enjoy it ^.^





	1. Chapter 1

1 - Jae/Brian  
2 - Eunwoo/Moonbin  
3 - Wow/Jason  
4 - Yugyeom/Bambam  
5 - Jeonghan/Seungcheol  
6 - Woozi/Seungcheol  
7 - Heedo/Minpyo  
8 - JB/Yugyeom  
9 - Changbin/Felix  
10 - Daehyun/Youngjae  
11 - Sanggyun/Taehyun  
12 - Changkyun/Kihyun  
13 - China Line (Jun/The8)  
14 - Yanan/Wooseok  
15 - Brian/Dowoon  
16 - Heedo/Benji  
17 - Bobby/Hanbin  
18 - MJ/Jinjin  
19 - Jun/Woozi  
20 - Junhoe/Bobby  
21 - Jinho/Hongseok  
22 - Wooseok/Yuto  
23 - Jun/Wonwoo  
24 - Brian/Sungjin  
25 - Hyungwon/Hoseok  


Yey!


	2. 1 - You Bring Me Back (Jae/Brian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Brian have a fight, then they kiss and make up. That's basically it, really.
> 
> For edelweisshine, who requested: Jae/Brian - Angst with happy ending please :)  
> Thank you for the suggestion ^.^

Jae hated fighting. He hated everything about it: the loud voices, the thrown curses, the cutting words shouted carelessly, the regret that came after saying those words. But most of all, he hated the feeling it left in his mouth: the bitter taste of words he didn’t mean and of words he knew the other person didn’t mean, but that still managed to get to him. Which is why, right now, Jae was trying to drink his weight in hot chocolate, as tears ran down his face.

Fighting was something that Jae avoided, generally. Fighting with Brian was something Jae avoided even more eagerly, because fighting with Brian meant the bitter taste would be in his mouth for longer, would taste bitterer. And fighting with Brian was what Jae did. On Christmas Eve.

It wasn’t even about anything important. Jae had told Brian that the older should have gone home to see his family. That there was no need for him to stay just because Jae’s family lived in another country and he couldn’t fly there to see them, even if it was Christmas.

And Brian had gotten pissed, because he’d given up on seeing his family to spend Christmas with his boyfriend, and said boyfriend was now rejecting his kind act. And then Jae had gotten pissed, because he wasn’t rejecting it, he was just trying to get Brian to see that he didn’t need to be stuck in the dorms for Christmas just because Jae was. And then they had started screaming. All in all, it was a pretty stupid and useless fight.

 

Now, Jae knew that it was stupid to be drinking so much chocolate, especially since it was already close to 12am. And he knew he shouldn’t be doing it just because of such a stupid fight, but he was sensitive, ok? Sue him. It was Christmas Eve and he couldn’t see his family, and he’d fought with his boyfriend and things just sucked. So he figured he was allowed some stupidity.

Or so he thought, until he finished his third mug and put it down, only to feel everything he’d just drank, along with his dinner, having a party on his stomach. He groaned, looking up to try and get the feeling of sickness to pass. It didn’t work much. Sighing, he started to move, slowly, towards the couch.

Once he got there, he let himself fall, still not looking down. And then he jumped right back up, barely managing to keep the things on his stomach… well, on his stomach. Because he had been expecting to lie on a perfectly comfortable sofa, and he’d fallen on a lumpy pillow. A lumpy pillow that groaned. And then Brian pulled the covers from over his face and looked around, blinking at the light.

“Brian?”

Jae asked, weakly. His voice was still hoarse from how much he’d cried, and he sounded about as sick as he felt.

“Jae?” The boy asked back, sitting up. His voice was cold, but as soon as he took in Jae’s – probably pathetic – form his eyes filled with concern. “Jae…”

His voice was softer now, and he stood up, holding Jae right as the older’s knees gave out.

“I hate it when we fight.”

Mumbled Jae, although he hadn’t meant to say that. Brian helped him lie down on the couch and kneeled in front of him.

“Oh god, Jae, what did you do to yourself?”

Jae sniffed, noticing his eyes were full of tears.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t rejecting you. I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to stay… had to be stuck here, just because I…”

Brian kissed him. Jae tried to kiss back, but he was still feeling too sick, even if the minty taste of Brian’s mouth helped a bit, so he pulled away. Brian ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh, baby. Jae, I stayed because I wanted to. I know I can leave, but I wanted to stay. I wanted to spend Christmas with you. I’m sorry I yelled at you, I just thought you’d be happy, but instead you were worried, and I felt terrible. I’m sorry, baby.”

Jae sniffed again and pulled Brian closer, nuzzling against the younger’s chest. Brian carefully lay down next to his boyfriend, letting Jae snuggled close to him.

“I drank three mugs of hot chocolate.”

Mumbled Jae. Brian shook his head.

“I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?”

Jae pressed closer.

“Let’s not fight ever again.”

He asked. Brian knew it was impossible. Fighting was a part of every relationship. But they could work to avoid it, and if it meant he got to see Jae smiling again, Brian would do anything.

“Ok.”

He whispered against the older’s hair. Jae was almost asleep, but he still smiled, and Brian closed his eyes, smiling contentedly.

 

When Jae woke up, he was alone on the sofa. He sat up, the night before coming back to him. He groaned. He wasn’t feeling sick anymore, but he’d said some pretty cheesy and embarrassing things on his sugar-overdose induced haze. He sighed and got up, but just as he was about to leave the room Brian came in. He noticed Jae and smiled.

“Hey. C’mon, sit here. I made food.” Jae eyed the mugs in the boy’s hand, suspicious. Brian chuckled. “It’s not hot chocolate, it’s tea.”

Despite the situation, Jae smiled.

They sat down to eat. Brian had made sandwiches and tea, and it tasted incredible, but Jae suspected half of it was because of the after taste of chocolate he could still feel in his mouth.

“Look, about yesterday…”

He stared, halfway through their breakfast. Brian shook his head.

“We were both stupid. Our fight was stupid. We were both trying to make the other happy and we just… well, we were stupid.”

Despite himself, Jae laughed.

“So eloquent. Are you sure you’re the one who writes our songs?”

Brian blushed and elbowed Jae lightly. The older just chuckled.

“Shut up. Writing songs is easy. Talking to you, on the other hand…”

Jae smirked.

“So I make you flustered, is that it?”

Brian snorted.

“You’re an idiot.”

And then he kissed Jae.

And as Brian kissed him, Jae thought he couldn’t be happier than he was right now.

The younger pulled away, smiling.

“Now what do you say we put up the tree? I wanted to do it yesterday, but I guess today is ok, too.”

Jae smiled. He definitely couldn’t be happier.


	3. 2 - Sweaters (Eunwoo/Moonbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin buys matching sweaters for him and Moonbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short... but still sweet!

Moonbin knew he should be at least a little embarrassed. Had it been a few years earlier, or maybe just a few months, he would have laughed at people like this. He would have found the gesture extremely cheesy and would have labelled the people doing it as fools. But. But how in hell was he supposed to resist, when Dongmin had been smiling at him so brightly, with so much hope in his eyes?

The worst thing was, Moonbin didn’t even mind. When Dongmin came out, ugly Christmas sweater matching his own, the first thing that had crossed his mind hadn’t been ‘this is ridiculous’, or ‘I’m only doing this for you, Dongmin hyung’. It had been ‘Oh, he looks good like this. This is so cute!’. He tried not to think much about this.

The thing about Dongmin was: he had Moonbin wrapped around his little finger. And worse, he didn’t even know. For some reason, he seemed not to notice how a simple smile from him would get Moonbin to move mountains. He didn’t seem to notice how Moonbin would do literally anything just to see him happy. And Moonbin, of course, wasn’t about to tell him. He already did enough embarrassing things without the older actively using his power.

 

The others had teased them. Of course they had. Moonbin was always the first to laugh at romantic comedies and couples, and now he was wearing a matching Christmas sweater with his boyfriend. But he didn’t mind. Not when he got to cuddle on the sofa with said boyfriend and enjoy his presence, drinking hot chocolate and getting occasional kisses that tasted like minty candy-cane.

“Hum, you didn’t have to do this, you know?”

Moonbin was brought out of his contemplation by Dongmin’s voice.

“Uh?”

He asked, eloquently. Dongmin smiled softly, that fond smile that always made Moonbin melt. For a second, he felt like the tiny marshmallows on his hot chocolate.

“The sweaters. I know you don’t like this cheesy couple stuff. I bought them without thinking, because I thought it would be cute, but I know you don’t like them.”

And he was also considerate. Moonbin did not know what he’d done to deserve such a human being as his boyfriend. He turned a bit, then pressed a kiss to the older’s lips. It wasn’t rushed and hot. It was soft and calm. It was Moonbin trying to show Dongmin that no matter what, he was there. For everything and anything.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t usually do this. But you, mister, have a way of getting me to do things I wouldn’t do, normally. And willingly, which is the worse.” Dongmin frowned and Moonbin chuckled. “What I mean, is that I don’t mind. I’d wear a different matching sweater every day until Christmas, if it got you to smile.”

Moonbin could see the older fighting it, but soon there was a smile lighting up he face, and he hid his red cheeks on the younger’s neck.

“And you say I’m the cheesy one.”

The boy whined, making Moonbin laugh.

Dongmin nuzzled his neck, then looked up and kissed the younger. Moonbin sighed into it.

Yeah, he definitely didn’t mind wearing matching sweaters.


	4. 3 - Candy Canes (Seyoon/Byeongkwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seyoon has never tried candy canes, and Byeongkwan is not having it.

Seyoon blushed as the people stared at them. Not that he blamed them, really. It was probably a somewhat rare scene to see a boy wearing only a shirt, during winter, bring dragged around by a much shorter boy, wearing adequately heavy clothing. Still, he couldn’t help but to blush whenever he caught someone’s eye and amused smile. At least he could blame his red cheeks on the cold.

“Byeongkwan, is this really necessary?”

He asked. The younger huffed, not stopping while he answered Seyoon.

“Never tried candy canes. I can’t believe it, seriously…”

And he continued to grumble unintelligibly, reminding Seyoon of why he was being dragged around.

Earlier, on the morning, Byeongkwan had been jumping around the dorm, celebrating the start of December, seeming ecstatic about Christmas being close. He’d wrapped tinsel on Chan’s head, hung a bauble from Jun’s ear and placed antlers on Donghun’s head. The others had only laughed at the boy’s antics, knowing better than to discourage him.

And then Byeongkwan had walked up to Seyoon and pulled him up, forcing Seyoon to waltz/jump clumsily across the dorm with him, making the older blush.

“Seyoon hyung, it’s almost Christmas!” He laughed. Seyoon didn’t have the heart to point out that there was still a long, long time before Christmas. He simply smiled at the boy. “We have to decorate the tree, and put up fairy lights, and make cookies, and have candy canes, and…”

And then Seyoon had made the mistake of commenting that he’d never tried candy cane before. Byeongkwan had immediately halted, stopping in his tracks and looking up at Seyoon with such horror, you’d have thought Seyoon had just killed Santa Claus.

“You… what?”

The others were staring at the scene, poorly concealing their amusement.

“I-I’ve never…”

“Don’t repeat it!”

Screamed Byeongkwan. And then he’d huffed and grabbed Seyoon by the hand – and why did Seyoon blush so easily? – and dragged him out of the door, grabbing his coat and leaving Seyoon to freeze.

Seyoon was brought back to the current situation when Byeongkwan finally stopped in front of a store. He smiled proudly at Seyoon, before his eyes widened.

“Hyung? Where’s your coat?”

Seyoon’s teeth were chattering as he answered.

“Y-you didn’t give me time…”

He mumbled. Byeongkwan had the decency to look apologetic.

“Sorry. We’re here now, it’s heated inside.”

And with that they walked into the shop.

 

Seyoon immediately noticed it was a shop for foreign food. There was a reason he had never tried candy cane: they weren’t that common in Korea. He had never been especially fond of candy, and so he’d never felt the need to try a sweet made entirely of sugar.

“Ok, hyung, which one do you want?”

Asked Byeongkwan, motioning towards the sweets. There wasn’t much difference between them, save for the colour.

“Uhn, t-the red, white and green one?”

It was more of a question than an answer, but the younger smiled, picking the package up.

“Great choice. Now we just have to pay and then your life can begin.”

Seyoon couldn’t help but to laugh. He might be hyper and impulsive, but Seyoon had always found him strangely endearing.

 

They paid for the candy and headed to the door, but Seyoon stopped before they could leave. He grimaced. His hands were still mostly frozen, and the idea of feeling the piercing cold on his skin once again wasn’t exactly appealing. He knew he’d have to leave, sooner or later, but he’d rather have regained full motion of his body by then.

Byeongkwan looked at him, then pouted.

“I’m really sorry, hyung.”

Seyoon shook his head. The boy looked so dejected that it made his heart break.

“It’s ok. I just need a few more minutes to…”

He was interrupted by Byeongkwan shrugging off his coat and handing it to him. Seyoon blushed, and was about to deny when the younger shoved it towards with a huff.

“Take it, hyung. I won’t put it back on.”

Seyoon shyly accepted, knowing he had no other choice.

The coat was slightly small on him, and it smelled so much like Byeongkwan that it made Seyoon blush. But as soon as he put it on he felt the warmth spread through his body and sighed, happy. By his side, Byeongkwan laughed.

“Cute.”

He said. Seyoon looked at him, eyes wide. Was Byeongkwan talking about him? The younger simply winked and opened the door.

 

Walking back was a bit less stressful. They were still walking quickly, because Seyoon didn’t want the younger to get cold, but Byeongkwan was no longer dragging him along the street. Instead, they were waling side by side, hands occasionally touching, and Seyoon would still blame his blush on the cold, if asked, even if he knew it wasn’t the truth.

Halfway to the dorm, Byeongkwan gasped.

“I forgot!”

He exclaimed, before lifting the bag with the candy and taking the package. He struggled to open it, fingers probably half frozen, but when he managed he smiled victoriously, before taking a candy and giving it to Seyoon, opening one and putting it on his own mouth.

Seyoon stared, watching the younger eat the candy for a second, before turning away, cheeks crimson. He unwrapped his own candy and put it in his mouth. Seyoon’s eyes widened he hadn’t expect it to be minty.

“It’s…”

He started. Byeongkwan laughed.

“Minty. Yes. I know you don’t like candies, hyung. I wouldn’t give you something super sweet. Not even for the spirit of Christmas.”

He smiled at Seyoon, and the older could feel his heart beating faster. Only Byeongkwan could be so sweet with something so stupid.

They arrived home a while later, and Byeongkwan ran to the heater, trying to defrost himself. Seyoon laughed and took off the younger’s coat – he smiled to himself as he noticed the boy’s smell was still on his own clothes –, sitting down on the couch, finishing the last of his candy.

After a few minutes, Byeongkwan glanced at him. He looked around, then smirked. And then he made his way to Seyoon and sat on the older’s lap, his legs on each side of Seyoon’s. The older knew he was blushing, and he could feel how wide his eyes were. Byeongkwan chuckled.

“Cute.”

He mumbled again. Seyoon’s eyes flickered to the boy’s lips, and then immediately back to his eyes, hoping Byeongkwan hadn’t noticed. If the smirk on his face was anything to go by, though, he had.

“Kwannie…”

He whined. Byeongkwan’s eyes grew darker, and then he was leaning in, sealing their lips with a kiss. Seyoon felt slightly embarrassed about the way he whimpered against Byeongkwan’s mouth, but the boy’s cold finger’s on his cheek and his warm lips against Seyoon’s didn’t leave much place for embarrassment. Or anything that wasn’t ‘oh my god this is happening’, really.

When they broke apart, Byeongkwan was smiling so wide, Seyoon wondered if it wasn’t hurting.

“So, did you like the candy canes?” Seyoon chuckled, nodding slightly. Only Byeongkwan would ask something like that in a moment like that. His eyes flickered to the younger’s lips. Byeongkwan smiled and kissed him again. “Hum, I think they taste even better in your lips.”


	5. 4 - Kitten (Yugyeom/Bambam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam couldn't leave the kitten in the street, he just couldn't.

Yugyeom had been living with Bambam for a few years. More than living, he’d been sharing a room with Bambam for a few years. And on those few years, he’d witnessed his share of weird things. Bambam was… eccentric, let’s say. Yugyeom had woken up once, during the night, to Bambam hanging upside down, legs holding onto the top bunk. He claimed he was trying to understand how that could be comfortable. And that wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d witnessed, but he’d rather leave it at that.

This, however… Bambam had entered the room a few seconds ago, hands shoved on his hoodie’s pocket. That, in itself, wasn’t weird. What was weird was that… well, Bambam’s hoodie was meowing.

“What in hell are you doing, Bam?”

Bambam looked up, and then smiled.

“Hey, Gyeom. I just came home from a walk.”

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow. Bambam’s hoodie was wriggling. The older looked down, before looking back up, still smiling widely.

“Bam…”

Started Yugyeom, but he was interrupted by a loud meow. Bambam glared at the pocket of his coat.

“Aish, I told you to be quiet, Yugi.”

Yugyeom tilted his head, and Bambam smiled, half shy and half apologetic.

“Don’t freak out, ok?”

He pleaded, and when Yugyeom nodded, Bambam reached inside of his hoodie’s pocket. And when he pulled his hand back, he was holding the smallest kitten Yugyeom had ever seen.  
The younger felt the ‘awwww’ forming in his throat, remembering as the last moment that he had to be quiet and suffocating it. The sound came out as a slightly strangled whine and Bambam laughed.

“He’s adorable, isn’t he?”

Yugyeom nodded. The kitten had red-ish brown fur and big innocent eyes. Its nose was little and pink, and his little paws seemed too big compared to the rest of his body, making him look even cuter. 

“Oh my god, where did you find this?”

Bambam’s smile dimmed.

“It was meowing in an alley, and it sounded so sad that I couldn’t help but to go check.”

Yugyeom wasn’t pouting. He was not. He looked at the kitten. Bambam had put his hands together to form a shell, and the kitten was happily lying in them, face nuzzled against the rapper’s tummy. It was adorable. And not just the kitten.

And then, Yugyeom fully processed that Bambam had smuggled a kitten into the dorm.

“Oh god, Jaebum hyung is going to kill us.”

Bambam snorted.

“Yeah, if Jinyoung doesn’t get there first.”

Yugyeom’s frown deepened. He looked at the kitten. The sane option was to put it back where Bambam had found it. But Yugyeom knew neither of them would be able to do that.

“What are we going to do?”

He asked. Bambam smiled.

“Glad you asked, Yugyeommie. I have the best plan.”

 

Bambam’s fantastic. Fail proof plan, was to hide the kitten for the remaining three days to Christmas, then put it in a present box and give it to Yugyeom as a Christmas present.

“C’mon, Gyeom. That can’t say no if it’s a present. Plus, Yugi is too adorable for them to throw him out.”

Had insisted the older. Yugyeom had rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yes they can. And they’ll kill you for doing this. And I still can’t believe you named your cat after Yugi-oh.”

Bambam had made a weird expression at that, then corrected.

“Your cat. Please, Gyeom, we have to try!”

And then Bambam had pouted and Yugyeom was weak, ok? Don’t judge him.

So for three days they hid the kitten. Or they tried. The thing is, Yugi was a kitten. A very young kitten with a lot of energy. And leaving him alone the whole day, meant that when they came back, their room was a bit of a disaster. Nonetheless, it wasn’t the mess or the weird smell that busted their plan. It was Jaebum.

Yugyeom and Bambam were playing with the kitten, giggling as it ran after a little wool string, when there was a knock on the door. Jaebum entered without waiting for an invite, and Bambam barely had time to shove the kitten behind himself and hold it there before the leader was in the room.

“Guys, we… what are you doing?”

Asked Jaebum, frowning as he noticed the two boys sitting side by side on the floor. Yugyeom looked at Bambam and the older smiled.

“We were doing yoga.”

Yugyeom raised an eyebrow. Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

“Yoga?” Bambam nodded, and after a second so did Yugyeom. There was no place to deny it, now. “O… k. Anyways, when you’re done with your… yoga, we’re putting up the Christmas tree. You should come.”

And with that he waved a piece of tinsel none of them they had noticed, and walked out.

The two boys on the floor sighed, relieved.

“That was close.”

Sighed Bambam. However, their relief was short lived. Because before any of them could even think to get up to close the door that Jaebum had left open, a brown shadow ran past them right through the door.

Yugyeom looked at Bambam, eyes wide, only to find the older already facing him, as pale as Yugyeom probably was. And then they jumped up and ran out of them room, although both of them knew they had no chance of reaching the kitten before it got to Jaebum.

And they were proved right when they heard a yell ring through the dorm.

“YAH! WHAT THE HELL?”

Both boys stopped, just outside the living room. They looked at each other once again and Yugyeom saw Bambam gulp. His own throat felt dry as fuck. Breathing in deeply, they entered the living room.

 

Jinyoung, Youngjae and Jaebum were in the room. Jinyoung and Youngjae were smartly ignoring Jaebum and the kitten, hanging baubles on the tree as if noting was happening. Jaebum was staring at the floor, where the kitten was playing with a piece of tinsel. As Yugyeom and Bambam entered, the leader looked up and glared at them. Both boys smiled innocently.

“I see you’ve met Yugi.”

Said Bambam, still smiling. Jaebum glared harder.

“Which one of you brought it?”

Yugyeom wasn’t willing to turn Bambam in, so he stayed quiet. To his surprise, though, Bambam cleared his throat.

“It was me, hyung.”

He admitted. Jaebum hummed.

“And why, may I ask, did you think bringing a kitten to the dorm was a good idea?”

Bambam looked down, blushing.

“He was so cute, hyung. And it was cold, I couldn’t leave it on the street. Look! It’s adorable!”

Jaebum crouched down, looking at the kitten. And then his eyes widened. He looked at Yugyeom, then at the kitten, then back as Yugyeom. And then he laughed. Yugyeom frowned.  
Jaebum picked up the kitten and stood up.

“Any more reasons why you couldn’t leave it, Bam?”

Asked Jaebum, who was now petting the animal on his hands. Surprisingly, Bambam blushed.

“N-no?”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

Bambam bit his lip. Jaebum reached forward , pulling Yugyeom closer, then raised the kitten so it was next to Yugyeom’s face. Yugyeom raised an eyebrow, confused about the older’s action and as to why Bambam was blushing.

As the silence settled, Youngjae carefully turned around, obviously curious as to what had dimmed Jaebum’s anger. Once he looked at the kitten, his eyes turned to Yugyeom and widened.

“Oh, wow. How did you manage to find a kitten that looks so much like Gyeom, Bam?”

Bambam’s blush deepened and Yugyeom gaped. He looked at the kitten, which Jaebum was still holding.

“It doesn’t look like me!”

He complained. Jinyoung turned around, also curious, and snorted.

“Oh, yes, it does. You look like a kitten anyways. And this kitten, specifically, is scarily similar to you.”

Yugyeom opened his mouth to complain that no, he did not look like a kitten, when Jackson entered the room from the kitchen. He took in the scene and his face lit up.

“Is that a kitten? Gyeom, it looks just like you!”

Yugyeom groaned and Jaebum and Jinyoung chuckled. Bambam sighed.

“Ok, maybe the kitten looks a bit like Gyeom, and maybe that’s why I took it. So what?”

Jinyoung snorted.

“Maybe? Didn’t you name him Yugi?”

Bambam glared.

“Hyung.”

His tone was menacing, but Jinyoung didn’t seem bothered.

“It’s ok, Bam.” Said Jaebum. “We think your crush is really cute.”

Bambam groaned.

“I hate you guys.”

He mumbled. Jaebum chuckled.

“No, you don’t. Well, I guess we can keep the kitten. It’s already here, and it’s not like we can throw it away. Now hurry up. I want to finish this tree today.”

 

It was only later that night, as Yugyeom lay in his bed, listening to Bambam’s breath by his side, that he started to think about Jaebum’s words.

“Bambam?”

He called softly, so the boy wouldn’t wake up if he was asleep. The older didn’t answer for a while, and Yugyeom was ready to accept that he was already sleeping when a soft voice answered.

“Yes?”

Yugyeom’s breath caught on his throat. He turned to lie on his side, facing Bambam, and turned on the bedside table lamp. Bambam was facing him, the kitten nestled under his chin, purring happily.

“What Jaebum hyung was talking about earlier. Did… did you really take it cause it looked like me?”

Bambam sighed at the question.

“Yes, I did.”

Yugyeom frowned.

“But why?”

Bambam smiled sadly.

“You heard them. I don’t know how you never noticed. I’ve had a crush on you for a very ling time.”

Yugyeom blinked, too surprised to say anything else. He had been thinking of Bambam like that for a long time, but he’d never expected to have his feelings reciprocated. And now, here Bambam was, saying that Yugyeom had a chance.

Before he could loose his courage, Yugyeom got up and walked to the older’s bed. Bambam followed him with his eyes, and when Yugyeom got to him, he moved back, pulling the kitten with him, and let Yugyeom lie down with them.

The bed was too small, and Yugi was in between the, but Yugyeom had never felt so good.

“You know… I like you too.”

He mumbled. Bambam searched his eyes for a second, then a smile lit up his face. Yugyeom smiled too. Bambam leaned forward, ignoring Yugi’s indignant little meow, and pecked Yugyeom’s lips. Yugyeom fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

On the next day, they all gathered on the living room and exchanged gifts. Once every one was done giving gifts, they started opening them, and Bambam left. He came back a minute later, with a box. He gave it to Yugyeom, before their hyung’s curious eyes. The box moved and Yugyeom smiled.

He opened the box, and from it jumped Yugi, who quickly found a place to lie on Yugyeom’s lap. Yugyeom noticed he had a collar now. He looked at Bambam. The older was smiling.  
“I was going to tell you yesterday, but I forgot. Turns out, Yugi is a girl. So I took the liberty to call her Sarang. I hope you don’t mind.”

Yugyeom should be embarrassed about how wide he was smiling, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. He pulled Bambam down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then he looked at the kitten. Sarang. Love. He didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sarang = love in Korean


	6. 5 - Light (Jeonghan/Seungcheol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan gets sent to the hospital and Seungcheol decorates his room for him
> 
> For: Howlingblackwolf94
> 
> Request: Ok how about Junghan/S.coups angst like Junghan has a run in with a saesang fan and gets hurt. Or Junghan is taken to the wrong place for an event i.e. weekly idol cuz he went separately from the rest and can't get a hold of the others.
> 
> Thank you for requesting!!

Jeonghan loved their fans. He did, he really did. He was grateful to them, he knew he wouldn’t be anywhere if it wasn’t for them. He liked seeing their smiles when they met them, liked reading the letters they sent them. He liked his fans. But sometimes, and he knew it was a bit selfish, he wished they would remember that they were humans.

They were humans, and they were vulnerable to criticism, to hate, to opinions. They got hungry, they got thirsty, they got tired, They had their bad days. And they needed their space.  
One of the things Jeonghan hated the most was arriving at airports.

At most places, the fans couldn’t come close to them. Even in those places, the image of so many people making an effort to get to him, to touch him, freaked him out. He felt suffocated, and the only thing that got him through it were the security men, who urged them on.

On other places, the crowd closed around them. Those were the worst type. He felt hands on him, faces too close to his own. A complete invasion of his personal space. The only thing that got him through those, was the fact that he got to hold Seungcheol’s hand. Seungcheol was his security net. Jeonghan needed Seungcheol.

 

They were in one of those places. The ones where there was no limit dividing them from the fans. Jeonghan knew that in a few seconds, he would be in the middle of the crowd, any idea of personal space completely annihilated. As the crowd approached, he rushed forward, looking for Seungcheol. But Seungcheol wasn’t in his usual place. Jeonghan noticed they were getting closer and closer to the fans, and his eyes moved around quickly trying not to panic as he looked for Seungcheol.

He found the older ahead of him. He could feel his throat closing. He hurried up, trying to reach the older, but he knew there wouldn’t be time. On the last moment, he reached forward.

“Cheol…”

He called, not even caring about looking or sounding weak. He just wanted Seungcheol.

The older looked back, and his eyes widened. But it was too late. He was engulfed by the crowd, and seconds later so was Jeonghan. His heart was racing, he could feel his breath picking up. Someone touched him and he flinched, not noticing that by doing that he would go into the other side of the crowd.

And then he was in the middle of the fans, screaming faces too loud, too close. He closed his eyes.

 

Jeonghan woke up on a colourful room. He opened his eyes, blinking. Slowly, things started getting into focus. He noticed there was a monitor keeping track of his vitals. Hospital, then. He shuddered, remembering what had gotten him there. He’d probably fainted, because the last thing he remembered was a fan screaming in his face.

The colours on the room changed and Jeonghan frowned. He was at a hospital. Why was it so colourful? He moved, and only then he noticed the fairy lights hung around the room. He frowned. Ok, they were close to Christmas, but he was pretty sure Christmas decoration wasn’t on the menu at hospitals. What…?

And then he noticed a movement, and noticed, for the first time, that he wasn’t alone.

“Cheol?”

Seungcheol turned around immediately and a smile lit his face. He hurried to the bed, holding Jeonghan’s hand.

“Hanie! Oh thank god you’re ok. You scared the shit out of me!”

Jeonghan bit his lip.

“You weren’t there.”

He mumbled. Seungcheol squeezed his hand.

“I know. I’m sorry. I tried to reach you, but they didn’t let me.”

Jeonghan sighed.

“It’s ok, it’s not your fault. It’s in the past now.”

Seungcheol didn’t look convinced. Instead of accepting it, he held Jeonghan’s hand tighter.

“No, this made me notice something. I was so scared when you disappeared into the crowd. I stopped walking, and even when they tried to push me I wouldn’t budge. I couldn’t leave you behind. And the only thing on my mind, was that I’d been stupid, because I’ve always been so scared to tell you that I like you, when I should have been worrying about other things. I thought I’d lost you, back there. Without telling you that I liked you So. I like you, Hanie. Maybe more, but that’s not for now.”

Jeonghan stared. Then he snorted.

“I cannot believe you confessed to me at a hospital. Of all places.”

Seungcheol smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

He didn’t sound sorry. Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

“I’ll forgive you. But that’s only because I like you.”

Seungcheol’s smile couldn’t be bigger.

“I’ve got something for you.”

He said, squeezing Jeonghan’s hand. The younger looked up and Seungcheol kissed him. Once they separated, Jeonghan chuckled.

“Was that it?”

Seungcheol smiled.

“Actually, it was a teddy bear with a Santa hat and a candy cane. But I thought I could give you a bonus.”

Jeonghan laughed.

“Guess I couldn’t expect less from the guy who decorated a whole hospital room with Christmas decoration.”

Not that he was complaining. The lights eased the unsettling feeling that came with hospital rooms, made the place look warmer.

Seungcheol laughed.

“It was the least I could do, since you’ll be staying here until Christmas Eve. C’mon, it looks cool.”

Jeonghan groaned at the idea of staying there for a few more days, then took another look around. The room was decorated not only with fairy lights, but also with ornaments. The teddy bear Seungcheol had mentioned was sitting on a chair. There was even a fireplace smell in the air that he hadn't noticed before.

“How did you get all of this in here? Did they let you hang those things?”

Seungcheol was about to answer when a nurse entered. He opened his mouth to speak, before stopping as his eyes widened.

“What did you…?”

Jeonghan laughed. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.


	7. 6 - Not So Bad (Jihoon/Seungcheol)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU!
> 
> For: liz29128
> 
> Request: Jicheol (Woozi/S.Coups) - Something very fluffy and cute

This was wrong. Jihoon was standing behind a register, waiting to take orders if anyone came in, and this was wrong. Why, you ask? Because it was Christmas. It was Christmas and he wasn’t supposed to be working at the coffee shop on Christmas, he should be at home, enjoying the holidays or whatever. And yet, here he was.

The Café was empty. Obviously. No one would think of going to a café on Christmas day. It was a day people took to be with their families and feel the holiday’s spirit or some shit. So it wasn’t a surprise that the Café was absolutely empty, save for him. He huffed. Apparently his boss, Jeonghan, considered it important to keep the shop open on freaking Christmas day, but not important enough to make any of the workers, except for Jihoon, to work on the day.

“Things will be slow, you can do the job.”

He had said. Jihoon had glared and insisted that it wasn’t even necessary that he went, because no one would go to a goddamned Café on Christmas day!

It had fallen on deaf ears, though, and here he was. Stuck in the damned shop until one in the afternoon. He was pretty sure this was Jeonghan’s payback for the day Jihoon told him his Christmas sweater was ugly.

 

The boy looked at the clock. 9am. He sighed. Five minutes had passed since he last checked.

For a second he considered just closing the store and going home. Jeonghan would never know, he could go back at 1pm to check out correctly, and the older… Jihoon’s train of thought was interrupted by a sound he wasn’t expecting. It was so surprising that it took him two full minutes to understand what it was – the little bells above the door jingling, signalling that someone had walked in – and by then the costumer was already in front of him. Jihoon stared at him, mouth hanging open.

He knew the kid. It was a boy, probably slightly older than Jihoon, who had been going to the Café everyday since the middle of the previous month. It usually took Jihoon a long time before he started recognizing the faces of the people that were always at the Café. This guy, however…

Look, don’t judge him. The guy was hot as fuck. Plus, he was polite. He always ordered the same thing, a simple coffee, always smiling and always called the employees by their name, even when he looked like he needed more than just a coffee to stay awake. Jihoon would have flirted with him. He’d done that before, with other people. But this guy… it was as if whenever he smiled Jihoon forgot how to speak – or how to human –, and all he could do was nod and smile back weakly.

And here the guy was. At Christmas day. At a coffee shop. And the first words Jihoon said to the hot guy he possibly had a crush on – other than ‘may I take you request?’ – were:

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

The guys eyes widened and he looked taken aback. Jihoon internally face palmed.

“I, uhn, I was wondering if I could have a coffee and some of the chocolate cake? This is a coffee shop, right?”

He smiled smugly at the end, seemingly recovered from Jihoon’s verbal attack. Jihoon blushed and nodded, still completely confused about what the guy was doing there.

He took the boy’s request and headed to make the coffee. While he waited for the machine to be ready he tried to breathe in deeply. Ok. He was alone, on Christmas day, on a coffee shop, with this absurdly handsome man. It was ok. Everything was going to be fine.

He headed back to the register and handed the boy his coffee and cake and took the money, giving back the change. The other counted it and frowned.

“Uhn, there’s more…”

Jihoon smirked.

“The cake is on the house.”

He said smiling. ‘This is what you get for making me work on Christmas day, Jeonghan’ he thought. The guy’s smile was blinding.

“Well, then, ok. And would you like to join me?”

Jihoon’s eyes widened. Was this guy flirting with him?

“I, uhn…”

He said. The guy smirked.

“C’mon, it’s not that busy in here. I’m sure you can spare a few moments.”

Jihoon looked around at the absolutely empty store and sighed. This was going to be good.

 

He learned that the guy’s name was Seungcheol, that he was a university student – majoring in Literature – and that he was one year older than Jihoon himself. In turn, he told the boy – Seungcheol – about how he was majoring in Music and how he planned to work as a composer. He didn’t know why, exactly, he felt so comfortable telling this to a stranger, but he suspected it had something to do with how warm and inviting the older’s smile was.

“So, the big question here is… why in hell are you working on Christmas day? I was sure I wouldn’t find anything open today.”

Asked Seungcheol, midway through their conversation. His cake and coffee were already over, but he didn’t seem all that eager to leave – not that Jihoon minded, really. Jihoon snorted.

“What am I doing working here? My boss made me. The question is, what are you doing, on a coffee shop on Christmas day. I’m pretty sure no one forced you to come.”

Seungcheol chuckled and shrugged, giving Jihoon a slightly sad smile.

“I, uhn… I don’t really have anyone to spend Christmas with. My family… well, it’s complicated, and my friends are with their own families. So I just…” He bit his lip and looked at Jihoon. “I must sound very pathetic, I’m sorry.”

He said, chuckling again, but it was a bitter sound, not his usually sweet laugh. Jihoon quickly shook his head.

“No! Of course not. To be honest, if I wasn’t here I would be home alone, watching whatever shitty Christmas show they have on TV today.”

Seungcheol laughed again, but this time it sounded a little happier. Jihoon gave himself a mental pat on the back.

“Well, I guess this isn’t so bad, then.”

Said the older. Jihoon smiled. It wasn’t. It was the complete opposite.

“What? Two guys who have no one to spend Christmas with and ended up together on a deserted coffee shop? It sounds pretty bad to me.”

He said, but he was smiling and he knew Seungcheol understood the joke. The older laughed.

“Well, it doesn’t sound bad to me. You see, instead of alone, I’m spending Christmas with this really cute guy I’ve been trying to pluck the courage to flirt with for over a month now. Plus, free cake. I’m feeling pretty good.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened. Seungcheol’s was looking at him through his lashes, expression between confident and shy and the lightest tint of red on his cheeks.

“I… you…” He stuttered. Seungcheol’s lip twitched and Jihoon noticed he was trying not to laugh. He glared. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me!”

He said. The older did the exact opposite and burst out laughing. Jihoon frowned – he wasn’t pouting, shut up – and crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry, you just looked too cute.”

Jihoon huffed.

“I was surprised, ok? I’ve been trying to talk to you since the first time you came here, and then you just waltz up to me and tell me…”

It was too late when Jihoon noticed what he had said. Seungcheol was smiling from ear to ear.

“Since I first came here, hum? Well then, what do you say I take you on a date once your shift here is over?”

Jihoon could feel his cheeks heating up, but he smiled back.

“To a coffee shop?”

He asked, teasingly. Seungcheol laughed loudly.

“No, I’m sure we can find something better to do. So, what do you say?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but his cheeks hurt from smiling.

“Well, I can’t just leave you alone on Christmas day now, can I?”

As they left the shop at 1pm sharp, Jihoon smiled. Maybe he should thank Jeonghan for making him work on Christmas day.


	8. 7 - Mistletoe (Heedo/Minpyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heedo and Minpyo kiss under the mistletoe... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjvkndfv I had to work against a gigantic writer's block to write this, so I'm sorry if it sucks :(  
> I didn't want it to be bad, because I love my babies and I wanted to write a really good story for them, but I had to post, otherwise I'd fail the challenge.

It was Jaewook’s idea. He was the one who lived in the USA and got the idea to take some of their traditions. He was the one who went out and bought mistletoe, and he was the one – although that was probably due to his height more than anything – who hung the mistletoe. All around the dorm.

The others didn’t seem to mind. They seemed amused at the idea. Heedo… not so much. He started walking around the dorm as if it was a minefield, scared to end up under some mistletoe with one of the others. Or with one other member, specifically. He would deny it, if asked, but in his heart he knew it was true.

The thing is, Heedo has had a crush on Minpyo for a while. Since their 123 song came out, actually, and Minpyo couldn’t promote with them. Or maybe it was before that, but that’s when he noticed. He noticed when he looked around before a performance and Minpyo wasn’t there, smiling at him reassuringly. He noticed when they finished a stage and Minpyo wasn’t there to hug him and tell him he’d done good.

So, yeah. He has a crush. And maybe he should be happy at having the opportunity to kiss his crush. But he isn’t. He isn’t, because he doesn’t think he would be able to control himself if he did get the chance to kiss Minpyo. He would probably embarrass himself, and then he’d never be able to look the others in the eyes again.

And he isn’t, and he cringes at how mushy this thought is, because he doesn’t want Minpyo to kiss him like this. He wants Minpyo to kiss him like he means it. He wants Minpyo to kiss him because he wants to kiss him, not because they both passed under a plant at the same type.

Nonetheless, the dorm is still full of mistletoe. And Heedo is seriously considering just not moving until the others remove all of it.

 

Unfortunately, Heedo’s decision to not move lasts about half an hour, because he has to pee, and he’s pretty sure he can’t hold it for more than an hour, let alone a few days. So he gets up from his comfortable – safe – spot on his bed and heads to the bathroom. As he passes the living room, Jaewook turns to him, smirking, and Heedo feels the urge to run back to his room. But he’s already out, and he has to pee, and so he ignores his instinct and keeps moving.

He does what he needs to do, and then he looks at the door. He’s safe inside the bathroom, and he contemplates the idea of not leaving. It could be his new hiding spot. Then he remembers the time he took too long on the shower and Junghoon picked the lock and entered the shower with him, claiming that he was tired and Heedo was taking too long. He decided it’s safer to just go back to his room.

Turns out, though, it wasn’t. And now, because Heedo was stupid and didn’t listen to his instinct, he was under a piece of mistletoe, on the hallway, eyes wide, cheeks red and with Minpyo staring up at him, smiling softly.

“Oh! Look what we have here!”

Heedo turned to his side, only to see Junghoon, Gunmin and Jaewook smirking at him. His blush deepened.

“Hyungs~”

He whines, hand fiddling with his shirt. Jaewook shakes his head.

“Don’t even try, Hee. I kissed Junghoon, you can kiss Minpyo.”

Heedo glances at the boy in front of him and looks away again, embarrassed.

“No, please…”

His voice sounds a bit desperate, but he doesn’t really care. Gunmin interrupts him.

“C’mon, Hee, just do it!”

Heedo shakes his head. His heart is racing, and he doesn’t know where to look. Then there is a hand on his cheek and Minpyo is forcing Heedo to look at him.

“Hey. Calm down, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

His voice is soft and reassuring, but his eyes… Heedo can’t quite read them, but there is something weird, something that makes Heedo uneasy.

“It’s not… I don’t…”

Minpyo smiles sadly.

“It’s ok. You can go.”

And with that he walks away, leaving Heedo alone bellow the mistletoe. He can’t face the others. He can’t.

 

Heedo can’t do this. The image of Minpyo’s sad smile and dejected face keeps popping up in his mind, and he can’t do it. He knows there’s something there. Maybe not what he hopes, but there is something, and he knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t take this risk. So, taking a deep breath, he stands up, picks a piece of mistletoe that had been hanging from the ceiling, and goes looking for the older.

He finds Minpyo on the living room, and when the others see him approaching they immediately get up and disappear. It’s almost creepy. He takes a deep breath and sits next to Minpyo on the couch.

“Hyung.”

He calls. Minpyo turns to look at him.

“Hee?”

His voice is tentative, and a bit hopeful. Heedo bites his lip, cheeks turning crimson and he raises his hand, the piece of mistletoe now hanging from there, above them. Minpyo looks up. Heedo is scared, honestly. It’s one thing to accidently get under mistletoe together. It’s another thing completely to do this on purpose.

“C-can we try again?”

Minpyo smiles, and his cheeks are so red, and it’s so cute. Heedo feels like his heart is going to burst. Minpyo doesn’t move, but Heedo is pretty sure it’s out of shyness more than anything else, because the way the older is looking at him.

He leans forward, and Minpyo doesn’t back away. And then he presses his lips to the older’s, his heart beating way too fast to be healthy. Minpyo makes a tiny sound on the back of his throat and presses his lips harder against Heedo’s and they are kissing, properly kissing. Heedo lets his hand fall, mistletoe forgotten as he holds Minpyo’s face.

When they part, Minpyo is red in the face, but he’s smiling, and Heedo’s own mouth is curving upwards.

“I thought you didn’t…”

Minpyo is interrupted by Gunmin’s screech. The boys on the couch turn around to see the other three standing there, beaming at them. but this time, as much as Heedo is embarrassed, their presence doesn’t give him anxiety. It probably has to do with the way Minpyo’s hand has found its way to hold his.

“I told you it was a good idea!”

Heedo tilts his head confused. Minpyo raises an eyebrow.

“Good idea? Gunmin hyung, you almost ruined everything.”

The others laugh and Gunmin smiles and shrugs.

“It worked well enough.”

Minpyo rolls his eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

Heedo asks, confused. Jaewook smirks.

“We’ve never put mistletoe up before. Didn’t you think it was weird for us to suddenly do it?”

Heedo shrugs. He hadn’t. Junghoon laughed.

“You and Minpyo were so obvious it hurt, Hee. Of course, we didn’t expect you to freak out. but it worked out in the end.”

And then it dawns on Heedo.

“So you did it on purpose?” He asks. The others nod, even Minpyo, to the maknae’s surprise. Heedo shakes his head, laughing. “You’re impossible.”

The others laugh and Minpyo squeezes Heedo’s hand. Heedo smiles and snuggles closer to the boy. To his boy.


	9. 8 - Gingerbread House (Jaebum/Yugyeom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum and Yugyeom (try to) make a gingerbread house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is v short and fluffy, I hope you like it. Writer's block still going strong T.T

They were watching a movie when Jaebum noticed it. It was a Christmas movie, something Mark had insisted on watching with all of them. It was in English, though, and while Bambam, Mark and Jackson seemed pretty entertained, Jaebum had given up on trying to understand it after only twenty minutes. The others who didn’t speak English also looked pretty bored, which made sense.

Except, Yugyeom didn’t seem bored. Yugyeom was staring at the screen in total awe, a hint of want in his eyes. When Jaebum noticed that, he frowned. Yugyeom wasn’t good in English, despite Bambam’s constant attempts to teach him. So why was he staring like that?

He decided to focus on the boy. At least like that he would have something to do. He watched Yugyeom’s expression grow bored, but kept looking at him, waiting for it. And then there it was. A spark of interest, a little squirming motion. Jaebum looked at the screen. There was nothing unusual on the scene. Two kids were sat together, fighting over how to decorate a house made of… was it cake? Jaebum looked back at Yugyeom and raised an eyebrow.

“Mark hyung.” He called. Mark turned to him, questioning. “What is that that they are doing?”

He asked. Mark looked at the screen and smiled.

“It’s a gingerbread house. It’s something kids do with their parents for Christmas.”

He explained. Jaebum nodded and turned back to Yugyeom. There was a blush on the boy’s cheeks. Jaebum smirked.

 

“Gyeomie.”

Yugyeom turned around, looking for the source of the call. He found Jaebum standing by the dorm’s door, a big smile on his face and some bags on his hand. Yugyeom raised an eyebrow.

“Hyung? What are you doing?”

Jaebum’s smile grew and he motioned for Yugyeom to follow him before heading to the kitchen. Yugyeom sighed, but got up and followed the leader. He was probably gonna regret this, but his curiosity was too strong.

Once he arrived at the kitchen, Jaebum was taking out ingredients from one of the bags and placing them on the counter. Yugyeom walked over, helping him, but as he lifted a bag, there wasn’t food inside, there were some plastic… were those moulds? 

“Hyung…?”

Jaebum turned around to look at him and smiled.

“So, I thought we could make a gingerbread house. I saw it in that movie we watched with Mark, and it looked fun! What do you say?”

Yugyeom gaped. He had been wanting to do that ever since he’d seen the movie, but Mark had said it was an activity for kids, and he wasn’t a kid anymore. 

“A-are you serious, hyung?”

He asked, trying to sound teasing, but he could almost hear the want in his own voice. Jaebum’s smile was so soft it made Yugyeom almost melt.

“Yup. C’mon, I need help.”

Yugyeom bit his lip, trying not to smile too much, and restarted the process of taking the things from their packages.

 

“Hold it! No, not this one! That one! Yugyeom!”

Yugyeom was trying, he really was, but the scene was too funny, and it was hard to hold the wall straight as he laughed.

The baking had gone pretty well. They had made a nice dough and put it in the moulds. The tips were a little burnt, but nothing too noticeable, and they looked quite good, if you asked Yugyeom. The kitchen smiled like candy and gingerbread, and it was warm, and it felt like Christmas. Things were going pretty well.

But then had come the time to put the house together and decorate.

Currently, they had two walls glued to each other correctly – Yugyeom still had no idea how they’d managed –, a collapsed wall, the wall Yugyeom was supposedly holding up, and a side of the roof, that would obviously fall as soon as Jaebum let go of it. There was more icing on Yugyeom’s cheek and Jaebum’s hair than anywhere else, and the candy was all scattered around.

“Yugyeom!”

The maknae forced himself to stop laughing, although there was still a smile on his face, and held the wall properly.

“Hyung, this is not gonna work. That roof is going to fall as soon as you let go.”

Jaebum huffed.

“No, it won’t.”

He insisted. He was slightly more stressed than Yugyeom.

“Yes, it will.”

Jaebum glared, and let go to prove his point. And the roof fell, and then Yugyeom’s wall fell too, because Yugyeom was too busy giggling. Jaebum rolled his eyes, but Yugyeom’s laugh was contagious, and soon the older was laughing too.

They heard the door open, and turned around to see Jinyoung at the door. The boy looked at them, then at the mess on the counter, then back at then. And then he turned around and left without a word. This made Yugyeom and Jaebum laugh more, holding their stomachs that hurt from laughing too much.

When they finally calmed down, Jaebum sighed.

“This isn’t how I imagined this.”

He admitted. Yugyeom smiled.

“It’s ok, hyung, this is a lot of fun. And… well, thanks for doing it for me. You didn’t have to.”

Jaebum blushed.

“I didn’t do it for you, brat, I wanted to build a house, ok?”

Yugyeom smiled.

“Yeah, sure. Thank you, anyways.”

And saying that he pressed a little butterfly kiss to Jaebum’s cheek. Jaebum smiled, blushing more.

“Ok, whatever. Now help me, we will get this house up.”

 

In the end, the house did stay up. It looked horrid, with crooked windows and candy sliding down the walls every now and then. But Yugyeom didn’t really care about how it looked, not when Jaebum had gone through all of this effort for him. Not when Jaebum was holding his hand as they admired their beautiful work of art.


	10. 9 - Matching (Changbin/Felix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix convinced Changbin to wear a Christmas sweater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out shorter than I thought it would.  
> Also, it hurt to write this after Felix's elimination, I'm... TT.TT

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleeease!”

“No.”

“Plea…”

“No!”

Felix pouted. Him and Changbin were on the dorm’s living room. Changbin was watching something on TV, and Felix was trying to convince him to use the sweater he’d bought. And Changbin, being the difficult person he was, refused.

“But hyung, it’ll look cute. Plus, it matched mine!”

Changbin snorted, raising an eyebrow.

“Is that supposed to convince me? I don’t do soft and cute, Felix.”

Felix huffed.

“Yeah, not like you sleep with a soft toy…”

He mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

Asked Changbin.

“Nothing!” Answered the younger, cheerily. “C’mon, hyung, please!”

Changbin sighed, finally looking away from the TV.

“Felix-ah, you’re not going to convince me.”

Felix pouted, making his eyes as huge as he could.

“Please?”

Changbin wanted to hit himself. Repeatedly. Why had he looked at the younger? He knew he was weak against Felix’s puppy eyes. Or Felix in general, but that was besides the point.

“I don’t…”

 

Everyone stared as Changbin arrived at the room for dinner. The boy could feel his cheeks heating up, and refused to look up, ignoring the giggles that went around the room. He made his way next to Jisung and sat down, pretending that nothing was happening.

“Wow, Changbin hyung, what a cute sweater.”

At Seungmin’s comment, everyone laughed and Changbin blushed harder. He looked up, glaring at the boy.

“Say that again and I’ll throttle you with fairy lights.”

Seungmin seemed mildly alarmed, but the others were unaffected.

“Ah, hyung, how cute. Now you’ll even kill with colourful things.”

The others around the table laughed and Changbin changed his glare to Hyunjin.

“Oh, don’t be mean to Changbinnie hyung, hyungs. Look, he’s embarrassed.”

Changbin looked at Jeongin, incredulous. Even him?

But before he could say anything, Chan took pity on him.

“C’mon guys, leave him be.” He said, although he also had an amused smile on his face. “Changbinnie, your sweater is really cute, just ignore them.”

Changbin rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

He said, taking his chopsticks and starting to eat.

Everyone had already started when the last member entered the room. Changbin looked up, and then blushed and immediately looked back down. ‘Don’t let them notice, please don’t let them notice’, he prayed, inside his head.

By his side, Jisung chocked on his food before snorting. Changbin wondered if he could get to the window and throw himself out before the others stopped him.

“Oh my god.”

It was Woojin’s voice. The others were snickering as Felix made his way to sit next to Changbin, matching sweater on full display.

“Don’t.”

Threatened Changbin, looking up to glare at the older. Woojin had a huge smile on his face, much like the others. Felix, on the other hand, looked oblivious to the situation. Woojin’s smile grew and Seungmin made a little noise, a muffled laughter.

“You’re so soft, Changbinnie.”

Commented Chan, making everyone giggle and Felix look up, confused.

“What happened?”

Asked the younger Australian. Woojin chuckled and shook his head.

“Nothing, Felix. Don’t worry about it.”

 

They were cleaning the living room after dinner when Felix approached Changbin. He kneeled down next to the older, helping him get the things left on the floor.

“Hyung.” His tone was cautious and it made Changbin look at him. The younger was biting his lip. “Are you mad at me?”

Changbin frowned.

“What? Why would I be mad?”

Felix shrugged.

“I heard the others today. They were teasing you because of the sweater. I’m sorry.”

The younger’s eyes were cast down and he was playing with the hem of his own sweater. Changbin felt a pang on his heart.

“No! No, don’t apologize. I did because I wanted, you don’t need to apologize.”

Felix didn’t seem convinced.

“But I was the one who made you wear it.”

Changbin chuckled.

“Felix-ah, you can’t force me to do anything. Who do you think you are?” Felix still didn’t look happy. Maybe… Changbin took a deep breath. “I didn’t wear it because you asked, I wore   
it b-because I… because I-I like you and I wanted to make you happy.”

The words left him quickly and he immediately ducked his head, cheeks reddening.

“W-what?”

Changbin risked a look. Felix was looking at him, cheeks as red as Changbin’s probably were. The older whined.

“Don’t make me say it again.”

He complained. A smiled slowly appeared on Felix’s face.

“But hyung, I didn’t hear it.”

Changbin glared and Felix chuckled.

“You’re a brat. I don’t know why I like you.”

Felix laughed, then leaned forward and, simple as that, pecked Changbin on the lips.

“I like you too, hyung.”

Changbin was too busy blushing to answer that. Instead, he leaned closer and glanced at Felix’s lips, hoping the younger would get the hint. He did, and soon his lips were on Changbin’s again, and you know what? Changbin was pretty ok with wearing that stupid sweater, if this was his reward.


	11. 10 - Snow (Daehyun/Youngjae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehyun and Youngjae playing (and kissing) in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a bit short...

Daehyun loved snow. He’d always loved it; as a kid, he used to watch the window for hours when there was snow on the weather forecast, waiting for the first little white flakes of the season. He used to get excited and drag his mother outside, even when the snow was so weak it melted before hitting the ground.

As he grew, this didn’t change much. Of course, he no longer had time to wait by the window, and he couldn’t go out to play whenever it started snowing. Especially now, he was always busy with practice and all of that, and he just didn’t have the space in his schedule for that. But it didn’t mean he didn’t get as excited about it as he used to get as a child.

It had started snowing in the end of November. At first it hadn’t been too much, just a little snow here and there, but Daehyun had been excited even then. Now, the snow was starting to stick, and when the group finally got a little break, the first thing Daehyun did was to drag the others outside with him.

The boy woke up on their free day just after the sun had started. He got up, looked out of the window and smiled as he saw the white covering the ground. He ran around the dorm, waking the others up, and honestly, as much as they wanted to sleep, no one had the heart to complain when Daehyun looked so excited. Which is how all of them ended up outside, barely awake and dressed in ten layers of clothing.

As Yongguk went inside to make something for all of them, Himchan took his spot sitting on the porch, claiming that he was too old for that and would just watch the kids play. The others had rolled his eyes and gone to play in the snow. They were already up, why not just enjoy?

Yongguk came out a while later, chuckling as he watched Jongup throw a huge ball of snow at Junhong, who ran after the older with a fistful of snow. He handed Himchan a cup of tea, which the younger took, smiling thankfully.

“Kids, I made hot chocolate!”

The leader called, only half joking with the ‘kids’. The four boys playing in the snow all perked up, racing each other to the mugs. Yongguk rolled his eyes and carefully handed one mug to each boy, smiling softly as they drank. It felt a lot like a morning with his family. It was a morning with his family.

 

After everyone finished their drinks, Himchan went inside. The singer had never been too fond of the cold. Yongguk followed him, telling the others to not stay out too long. Jongup and Junhong played for a while longer, before also going inside. Youngjae was about to follow them when a ball of snow hit the back of his head. Slowly, he turned around. Daehyun was smiling at him innocently.

“Oh no, you didn’t.”

Daehyun’s smile grew, before he squeaked and started running, as Youngjae gathered enough snow to probably drown him and ran after him. The two boys laughed and played, and Youngjae was tired, but Daehyun looked so happy that he didn’t have the heart to say he wanted to go inside.

So he ran after the boy and threw snow at him and let Daehyun do the same, until they were both wrestling each other, laughing to hard to really put any effort on the play.  
That is, until Daehyun tripped and sent the both of them to the ground. Youngjae yelped, stretching his arms to avoid falling on his face. He closed his eyes from pure instinct, expecting to feel the cold snow bellow him. Instead, he felt something softer, fluffier. Daehyun let out an ‘ugh’. Youngjae opened his eyes.

And then his eyes widened. He’d fallen on top of Daehyun, and now their faces were inches apart. Daehyun was looking up at him, cheeks red and eyes wide, flitting all over Youngjae’s face, as if scared to settle somewhere. Youngjae gulped. He would be lying he’d never imagined them in that position, but he didn’t ever expect it to happen, especially not like this.

He opened his mouth slightly, although he didn’t know exactly what he would say in that situation. But then Daehyun leaned up, very slowly, almost as if he didn’t notice what he was doing. And Youngjae… Youngjae found himself leaning down, and they met halfway.

Daehyun’s lips were cold and soft against Youngjae’s warm ones and he tasted slightly like cinnamon, probably leftover from the chocolate. Youngjae’s heart was hammering against his chest, but he couldn’t help but to tilt his head, deepening the kiss. It was a soft kiss, calm and sweet. It was perfect.

They broke apart and Daehyun let his head fall back in the snow. His lips were red and shiny, and even though their kiss had been so innocent, he was blushing and panting a bit. Youngjae felt slightly proud of the fact that he was the one to make Daehyun like that.

“You smell good.”

Was what Daehyun said, after a few seconds. Youngjae pecked the older’s lips before asking.

“Yeah? What do I smell like?”

Daehyun pulled the younger up for another kiss.

“Like home.”


	12. 11 - Christmas Tree (Sanggyun/Taehyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun stays behind to help Sanggyun.

Taehyun was sitting on the floor of the living room, pretending to be bored as he watched Sanggyun happily go around the room, picking up ornaments and hanging them on the tree. The rapper had insisted that they get a Christmas tree, claiming that even if they couldn’t visit their families for Christmas, they could have a nice day, with all of the traditions. And that included having a tree, and, obviously, putting it up.

Taehyun had been the least enthusiastic about it. The others had indulged Sanggyun more easily, even if they seemed as excited about it as Taehyun. But when Sanggyun had started taking out boxes of ornaments to start decorating the tree, Taehyun had been the slowest to understand what was going on, and that’s how all of the others left, claiming that they had to do one thing or another, and he got stuck with Sanggyun.

He could have gone away too, obviously. But he’d made the mistake of glancing at Sanggyun before rushing out of the door. And Sanggyun had had this frown on his face, a frown that wasn’t angry. It was kind of sad, but it looked like he was already expecting it. As if he was used to people doing that kind of stuff. And Taehyun hadn’t been able to take that last step out of the door. Instead, he closed it and rolled his eyes.

“C’mon, hurry up taking those boxes.”

Sanggyun’s smile definitely hadn’t made his heart beat like crazy in his chest.

 

If he was being honest, he was quite happy at the situation. He got to be alone with Sanggyun, and the boy had the cutest smile on his face the entire time, picking up baubles and tinsel and putting it on the tree carefully, softly humming a song under his breath. He looked adorable in his sweater, which had too long sleeves that covered half of his hand. If Taehyun was being honest, he’d have to admit that it was adorable.

But. Taehyun was not being honest. Because being honest would probably lead him to doing something stupid, like telling Sanggyun that he was cute and consequently ruining all of their careers. So he put on a grumpy act and sat on his spot on the floor, looking bored and refusing to move, forcing Sanggyun to go over him when he needed something on the other side of the room.

 

Taehyun took about two minutes to notice that the room was far too quiet. For the last half an hour there had been the constant sound of Sanggyun moving around humming and the sound of baubles and bells being placed on the tree. Now, the room was quiet. Taehyun quickly looked around, before spotting Sanggyun. He snorted.

Sanggyun was standing on the tip of his toes, arm raised while he held a star. But he was too short to reach the top of the tree, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get even close to it. Taehyun watched, amused, for a few seconds, before Sanggyun gave up and began pouting. The older rolled his eyes and got up.

“C’mon, I’ll help you.”

He said, standing behind Sanggyun. The younger yelped and jumped up, startled. Taehyun laughed.

“Hyung! Don’t do this.”

Sanggyun’s pout was too adorable. Taehyun quickly looked away.

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day.”

He rushed, trying to ignore his blushing cheeks. Sanggyun frowned.

“But, hyung, what do you want me to do?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes.

“I’ll lift you up. You put the godamned star on top of the tree.” Despite Taehyun’s rude words, Sanggyun smiled. He turned around and Taehyun picked him up. And immediately started stumbling. “Oh my god, Sanggyun, how can you weight so much when you’re so skinny, what the hell?”

Sanggyun huffed.

“Hyung! Stay still! I can’t put it on with you dancing around like that!”

“I’m trying! You’re heavier than I thought, ok?”

“Hyung, what…?”

And then the weight was too much and Taehyun crouched down on the last moment, before he dropped Sanggyun.

It would have been fine, really. If Sanggyun hadn’t lost balance from the sudden move and fallen back, onto Taehyun.

“Ouch! Sanggyun!”

Sanggyun groaned, trying to get up from the other boy. The fact that Taehyun was trashing around didn’t help much. They struggled for a while, before Sanggyun finally managed to turn around and Taehyun sat up, ready to scream at the younger. Only to notice that Sanggyun was sitting on his lap, staring at him, mouth slightly open.

Taehyun’s mouth went dry. His breath hitched.

“W-what…?”

He began to ask. Sanggyun was still staring at him, clearly not listening to Taehyun. And then…

“Can I kiss you, hyung?”

Taehyun choked on air and began coughing, his cheeks going red immediately.

“What the hell?”

Sanggyun’s ears and neck were red, and he was biting his lip.

“I-I… sorry, I didn’t…”

And then Taehyun noticed how nervous the boy was. He was shaking, his hand gripping the hem of his sweater tightly, and his eyes were cast down. He shuffled, probably to get out of Taehyun’s lap. And Taehyun circled his waist with his arms, bringing Sanggyun closer before kissing him.

It was a tentative kiss, just a soft press of lips against lips. Neither of them was sure of what to do. The whole moment felt so fragile, as if it was going to break if they went too fast. And then Sanggyun whined and pressed harder against Taehyun and the feeling was gone, and all Taehyun could feel was Sanggyun against him.

They parted a few seconds later, both too shy to look at each other. Taehyun was the first to take the risk, glancing up only to see Sanggyun looking down, a bashful smile on his face. The older smiled too.

“We still have to put the star on the tree.”

He said. Sanggyun looked up, his smile growing.

“We can wait for the others to come home. Hyunbin can deal with that.”

Taehyun laughed.

“Yeah? And what will we do while they aren’t back?”

Sanggyun smiled.

“Come here and I’ll show you.”

Taehyun knew staying home was a good idea.


	13. 12 -  Playing in the Snow (Changkyun/Kihyun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun and Kihyun play outside in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and probably doc, but I hope you guys like it anyways ^.^

Changkyun opened his eyes, yawning. He blinked a few times and stretched, trying to get rid of the sleep in his body, then took his phone. He frowned. It was 7:30 in the morning. They had a break that day, why was he awake so early? He was about to snuggle back on the warmth of his bed when he noticed there was noise coming from the kitchen. He frowned. Why would someone be awake and up at this time, on a break day?

He thought for a second, before sighing and getting up. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, now that he was aware of the noise going on outside, even if it was very faint. Plus, he was curious. He got up, taking his duvet and dragging it along, to keep at least a bit of warmth with him, and headed out.

Kihyun was at the kitchen table, looking outside the window, a mug on his hands. He was curled up on the chair, his hands half covered by his sweater sleeves, sipping on his drink. He was half turned away from Changkyun, seeming absorbed on something. The maknae smiled. Kihyun was too cute for his own good.

“Hyung?”

He called, as softly as he could, trying not to startle the older. It didn’t really work. Kihyun jumped, startled, and the only reason his drink didn’t spill was because it was already almost gone.

“Jesus, Kyunnie! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

Changkyun smiled apologetically, before making his way to sit next to Kihyun, who had settled back on his chair.

“I’m sorry, hyung, I didn’t mean to.” Kihyun nodded, turning back to the window and sighing. “What are you doing up, anyways?”

Kihyun bit his lip and his cheeks reddened slightly. Changkyun tilted his head. Had he said something wrong?

“I, uhn… I just woke up, I guess.”

Changkyun could tell it was a lie, or at least not the whole reason, but he didn’t push. Instead, he pulled his knees up against his chest and rested his chin in them, silently watching his hyung. If there was one thing he’d learned in his life, was that you could learn a lot more about people by watching them, rather than questioning them. So he sat there and watched.

Kihyun was looking out of the window. The ground and trees outside were covered in snow, and it was snowing again, little white flakes falling down silently, softly. Changkyun noticed Kihyun sighing again, and then he saw the want in the boy’s eyes. He wondered if…

“Hyung.” Kihyun hummed, to show he’d heard. “Can we go play outside?”

Kihyun’s reaction proved Changkyun’s theory. The younger held back his smile.

“Are you sure? It’s cold, and it’s snowing.”

Changkyun smiled, excited.

“Exactly! We can’t just stay inside when it’s snowing! Please, hyung~”

He pouted, just an extra touch to his act, because he knew perfectly that Kihyun would agree, considering he was the one who actually wanted to go outside.

The older sighed, but got up. Changkyun pretended not to notice how eager he was and got up too, giggling excitedly.

 

The two boys put on their clothes to go outside and headed out. Changkyun watched as Kihyun looked up, a big smile on his face. The boy had been trying to hide it since Changkyun suggested they go outside, but now he was smiling freely as he walked in the snow. It was adorable.

Changkyun watched for a while, happy to just see Kihyun happy, then headed over to where the boy was.

“Should we build a snowman?”

He asked. Kihyun’s smile was impossibly big.

Their snowman turned out pretty bad. It had a weird shape and different sized arms, plus no nose and also different sized eyes. But Kihyun didn’t seem to mind, giggling as they built it, throwing snow at Changkyun and laughing when he was hit with snow too. He just seemed happy to be outside.

After they finished it, they moved on to a snowball war, then to snow angels and drawings in the snow, before they finally tired out, sitting side by side on the ground. The snow fell around them. Changkyun looked at Kihyun. The boy’s cheeks were red from the cold, and he had a little happy smile on his face. He was watching the snow falling, sometimes reaching out to take a little flake in his gloved hand.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it, Kyunnie?”

He asked, after a while.

“It is.”

Answered Changkyun, although he wasn’t talking about the snow.

 

They went inside when Hyunwoo showed up at the door, saying they would get sick if they stayed out for too long. Their hair was wet and they were shivering, but Kihyun seemed so happy that Changkyun couldn’t get himself to mind his own discomfort.

They showered and changed into some warm clothes, sitting together in the living room with their mugs of hot chocolate, which Hyunwoo had made for them. They sat in silence for a while, before Kihyun sighed and laid his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. The younger froze for a second, before relaxing.

“Thank you, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun frowned.

“What for?”

He asked.

“For going outside with me. For pretending you wanted to play in the snow just because I wanted to.”

Changkyun sighed. Apparently, he hadn’t been as subtle as he intended to be.

“I didn’t pretend. I wanted to do it. For you.”

Kihyun got up from his shoulder and looked at the younger, calculating something. Then he leaned forward and pecked Changkyun on the lips, blushing. Changkyun bit back a smile at his hyung’s cuteness.

“Thank you, anyways.”

Mumbled the older. Changkyun chuckled. He lifted the older’s head and kissed him, properly, this time.

“You’re welcome.”


	14. 13 - Home (Jun/Minghao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Minghao's first Christmas away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I wrote this in a hurry and didn't check anything, so I'm really sorry if it sucks :(

Jun and Minghao watched, from the dorm's door, as the remaining members left, waving goodbye. Seungkwan and Joshua had left two days earlier, since they lived farther from Seoul, and the others were leaving now. And Jun and Minghao were staying.

The following day was Christmas, and all of them had been given time off to spend with their families. But Jun and Minghao hadn’t managed to get plane tickets to go see their families, and would have to stay at the dorm. Jun was a bit sad about that. He missed his family, and even if they didn't celebrate Christmas, he wanted to spend time with them. But this wasn't the first time he couldn't spend Christmas at home, and he was used to it. Minghao on the other hand...

It was the first time Minghao spent Christmas away from home. Jun had noticed the younger boy was feeling sad, but at the moment he looked downright dejected.

"Hey. C'mon, let's go inside."

He spoke in Chinese, keeping his voice soft, careful. Minghao sighed and turned around, re-entering the dorm.

 

It was weirdly quiet. Jun didn't mind, and it wasn't the first time he stayed at the dorm like this. But he could see Minghao was uneasy, and, trying to lessen the feeling, he turned on the TV.

"So, wanna do something?" He asked. Minghao looked lost, looking around as if the others would appear out of nowhere. He looked at Jun, blinking confusedly. Then he shrugged. Jun sighed. "Let's watch something."

He suggested, patting the sofa. Minghao hesitated, but ended up sitting down.

They were halfway through a movie when Jun decided he couldn't take it. Minghao looked miserable, and he didn't know what to do, and seeing the younger so sad made his heart hurt in his chest. He got up, startling Minghao. 

"I'll be right back, stay here."

He instructed, before taking his coat and leaving.

 

Minghao bit his lip as the door closed behind Jun. He knew he was being annoying, sulking like that, and he'd tried to not be so obvious, but every time he thought of his family he felt like crying, and the only thing he could do to avoid that was to pout and sigh.

And now he'd driven away his only support. He'd annoyed Jun to the point of going out, and now he was completely alone. He felt his eyes begin to tear up. He grabbed the nearest cushion and buried his face in it. He missed his family, and he wanted to see them. He envied his band mates, who got to see their families, then felt bad for feeling such an ugly feeling towards them.

He just wanted to be home.

 

When Jun re-entered the dorm, Minghao was lying on the couch, hugging a cushion to his chest. He frowned and then his eyes widened in alarm.

"Hao? What happened? Are you ok?"

The younger boy jumped up, startled. He quickly rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears there, as if Jun hadn't already seen it.

“I-I’m ok.”

Jun left the bags he’d been carrying on the floor and walked up to the boy on the couch, sitting down and enveloping the younger in a hug. To his surprise, Minghao let him, burying his face on Jun’s neck and crying against the older.

“Oh, Hao. Please don’t cry. I know it hurts, but I’m here for you. We’ll get through this together.”

The younger boy continued to cry on his shoulder and Jun let him. Minghao needed this, and Jun wasn’t about to deny him the comfort.

After a few minutes, Minghao’s cried died down. Once the younger stopped sniffing, Jun carefully moved him from his shoulder, only to notice that Minghao had fallen asleep. He silently laid the boy down on the couch and got up. He hoped he could get everything ready before the younger woke up.

 

Minghao woke up to a familiar smell that he couldn’t quite place. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking and frowning when he noticed they were heavy and stinging. Then he remembered how he’d fallen asleep and blushed.

The boy sat up, looking around for Jun to apologize, but the older was nowhere to be seen. Minghao frowned, wondering where he could have gone, when he finally understood what the smell in the air was. His eyes widened.

When Minghao was a kid, his mother used to make his favourite dish for special occasions, such as his birthday and when he was sick or feeing sad. On those times, just the smell of her cooking was enough to get him happy, and he remembered always hugging her tight as a thank you.

And now he was smelling it again. It was a weird feeling. He felt a bit sad, because he remembered he wasn’t with his mom. But… but that smell felt like getting a hug from her, like she’d just brushed his bangs back and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Minghao got up.

When he entered the kitchen, Jun was setting the table for two. Minghao stayed at the door, trying to make sense of the scene. There was a big pot on the centre of the table, as well as smaller pots around it. The chairs were decorated with pieces of tinsel Minghao had no idea they even had at the dorm. He opened his mouth to question what was going on, but Jun chose that moment to turn around.

The older’s eyes widened when he spotted Minghao, then he smiled. On the back of his mind, Minghao noticed that he looked stunning, and was way too dressed up considering they were home, but his mind was too overwhelmed to focus on that.

“Hao! You’re up!” Jun’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. Slowly he nodded. “That’s good. Go shower and put on the clothes I got for you, then we can eat. Go, go.”

And like that Minghao was shoved out of the kitchen, mind still too clogged to make sense of anything.

He showered and got dressed, this time really noticing the clothes, then shrugged and headed to the kitchen. Before, there had been only pots on the table. Now there were also two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks, plus a little present hanging from one of the chairs.

“Jun?”

Minghao called. Jun turned to him and eyed him up and down, before smiling.

“Hey. C’mon, let’s eat before it cools down too much.”

Minghao approached the table and Jun directed him to the chair with the present. He made the younger sit down, then took the little present and handed it to Minghao. The boy blushed.

“B-but I didn’t get you anything…”

Jun shook his head, smiling.

“This is just a little present, you don’t need to get me anything.”

Minghao bit his lip, but opened the gift. Inside, there were little candies, the ones Minghao used to eat back in China. He turned to Jun. the boy was smiling widely.

“What…? How…?”

Jun’s smile grew.

“I’ll show you the store later. Do you like it?” Minghao nodded, speechless. “Great. Now let’s eat.”

And then Jun opened the bigger pot and Minghao widened impossibly. Because Jun had prepared his favourite Chinese meal. Because it smelled just like Minghao’s mom’s food used to smell.

“Jun…”

Jun’s hand dried his cheek, and Minghao noticed he’d started crying.

“You looked so sad earlier, and I… I couldn’t let you be like that, Hao. I know how it is, to miss home and not be able to do anything about that. So I thought I could bring a little piece of home for us.”

Minghao didn’t say anything. Instead, he threw himself at the older, hugging Jun so tightly it probably hurt. But all Jun did was to chuckle and hug him back, and at that moment, Minghao felt at home.

“Thank you.” He said, when he managed to calm down and let go of the boy. “Thank you so much.”

Jun smiled.

“I’ll always be here for you, Hao. Always.”

Minghao smiled. He wasn’t home. His family was very far away, and he missed them. But he had Jun. And as long as he had Jun, he had a little bit of home with him, no matter where he was.


	15. 14 - Present (Yanan/Wooseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok doesn't know what to give Yanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For azure_rivers, who requested: Yan An x Wooseok, Fluffy-cute please :)  
> Thank you for the suggestion ^.^ I hope you like it!

Wooseok sighed, looking at the building in front of him. It was bustling with people, all walking fast, going in and out in a rush. He didn’t want to go in. he hated being in the middle of a crowd, it made him feel as if he was suffocating. But he had to. By his side, Hwitaek squeezed his hand encouragingly. He smiled weakly at his hyung.

“C’mon, let’s go. The sooner we go in, the sooner we come out.”

Wooseok nodded, and together they entered the shopping centre.

 

Wooseok and Yanan had been dating for three months. It had been a long and slow process for them to get to this status, mostly because Wooseok was so scared and so insecure, but they’d gotten there. And honestly, Wooseok had assumed that after they began dating, everything would be ten times simpler and calmer. Except, he hadn’t counted Christmas on that equation. Which was why, a week before Christmas, Wooseok ended up by Hui’s door, almost in tears.

Hui hadn’t laughed, although Wooseok could see he wanted to. Instead, he’d smiled softly and told Wooseok that yes, he could help the maknae find a present for his boyfriend. And so, the two of them ended up on the crowded place they were in at the moment.

“Do you have any idea what you want to give him?” Asked Hui, once they were inside. Wooseok must have looked a bit desperate, because the leader was quick to calm him down. “Hey, it’s ok, don’t worry. Let’s just look around and see if we can find something, ok?”

Wooseok nodded.

They started walking, looking at the shop windows in search of something that would be a suitable present for the Chinese boy. Wooseok sighed. He had no ide what would be a good present. It couldn’t be too simple, Yanan was his boyfriend, after all – that thought still made him giddy. But it couldn’t be anything too exaggerated, because they had been together for three months only. Wooseok groaned. This was too hard.

They passed a kitchen appliances store. For a moment, Wooseok stopped. There were all kinds of kitchen utensils on display, and the maknae thought of Hongseok, who would have been quite happy in there. Then he tried to imagine Yanan with one of those aprons, expertly handling those utensils, and immediately cringed. They definitely didn’t need Yanan to try cooking. By his side, Hwitaek chuckled, seeming to read Wooseok’s mind.

“I’m glad you reconsidered.” 

Wooseok nodded. They continued to walk.

They passed a toy store, and Wooseok chuckled. His mind conjured an image of Yanan playing with toy cars and he shook his head, smiling. Fans saw Yanan as this cute and innocent boy. If only they knew…

The next store that caught Wooseok’s eye made the boy’s cheeks go immediately red. He quickly looked down, willing his mind to not come up with any scenarios for that. By his side, Hwitaek full on laughed, making Wooseok blush even more.

“Shut up, hyung.”

Hui continued to laugh.

“You’re so red, Wooseokie. Got a bit distracted there?”

Wooseok only groaned, walking fast and trying to put as much space between him and the lingerie store as he could.

The two boys walked the whole place up and down, and Wooseok sometimes spotted something that sparked his curiosity, but nothing was ever enough. He was starting to give up, feeling guilty for taking so much of Hui’s time, even if the leader assured him it was ok, when he spotted something.

He bit his lip. Was it too much? Would it be weird? He looked at Hui. The older smiled at him and gestured towards the item.

 

On Christmas day, everyone exchanged presents. Some were joking, some were more serious. Wooseok, for example, got a CD by a rapper he really liked from Hyojong, and book from Hui. He frowned at the leader, only to blush as a picture of lingerie fell from inside of the book, making Hui laugh, not explaining anything to the other members gathered in the room.  
Wooseok didn’t give Yanan anything. He didn’t want to give his present in front of everyone, and Yanan seemed to catch on, because he only smiled and mouthed a ‘later?’, to which the maknae nodded.

The Chinese boy did give him his present. He gave Wooseok the cutest stuffed toy, a stuffed kitten with black fur and green eyes. On one of the paws there were their initials. Wooseok couldn’t help the happy smile that lit up his face, even if the others around them were whistling and fake gagging.

Once every one had settled down, cuddling on the sofa, cleaning the wrappers and making hot chocolate, Wooseok discretely took Yanan’s hand, pulling the older with him. They went to the younger’s room, and once they arrived Yanan made Wooseok stop, pulling him in for a kiss. Wooseok melted against his boyfriend.

“Hey there.”

Greeted the older. Wooseok smiled.

“Hey. I… I got your present, hyung.” Yanan hummed. Wooseok fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I’m sorry if it’s not good. I-I didn’t know what to get you.”

Yanan chuckled.

“Seokie, you could get me a rock and I’d love it.”

Wooseok breathed in deeply. He wondered what he’d done to deserve such a good person as a boyfriend.

Carefully, he took the little box from his drawer and handed it to Yanan. The older took it, smiling. He carefully unwrapped the present, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Once he had the box in hands, he opened it slowly. For a second he didn’t say anything, and Wooseok began to panic. The Yanan looked up, the softest smile Wooseok had ever seen etched on his face.

“Seokie…”

Wooseok gulped.

“D-do you like it?”

Yanan took the necklace from the box, the two little hearts clinking as they hit each other. Wooseok found it funny how he’d had the same idea as Yanan, writing their initials, one on each heart.

“Put it on for me?”

Wooseok nodded and put the necklace on the older, biting his lips as Yanan turned around. The maknae still wasn’t sure about his present.

“I didn’t know what you wanted, so…”

Yanan shut him up with a kiss.

“I love it, Seokie. I love you.”

Wooseok could only smile.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write one story every day >.< but I'm proud I got this far, and I'll go till the end! I hope you guys like the stories


	16. 15 - Home (Brian/Dowoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a... slight change on the order of the stories
> 
> For ultbribri, who requested: dowoon x brian / fluff light angst  
> I hope you like it! ^.^

Brian was used to it. He was used to it, this was nothing new. It had happened before. It would be ok. Or at least that’s what he was repeatedly telling himself in an attempt to convince his heart that it was true.

Brian’s family had never been extremely… well, family-oriented. They’d easily sent him away to study abroad, they had seen no problem in spending a few Christmas, birthdays and other holidays away from their son. And Brian had convinced himself that it was ok. It was a long trip, after all, and expensive. They couldn’t afford to bring him back or go to him every holiday. Or, like… any holiday. But it was ok. He understood it. But now…

Ever since Brian had come back to Korea, he’d made the effort to always make time for his parents on holidays. Not that they seemed to care, but as he spent the few free days with them he always convinced himself that they were glad he’d gone back home to visit. And now… now they were telling him he needn’t have made time, because they wouldn’t be home this Christmas anyways. Brian had practically heard his own heart breaking.

Once he’d turned off the phone, he’d cried. He’d cried himself to sleep that night, careful not to wake Dowoon and Jae up. And on the next day, he cleaned his face and started convincing himself it wasn’t a big deal. It had happened before. He’d spent lots of holidays away from his parents. This would be just another one. His heart didn’t seem too keen on believing him, but he was sure that if he repeated this enough it would believe.

 

Dowoon’s POV (kind of)

 

“Well, boys, I need to know who’s going home and who isn’t for the holidays. You can stay at the dorm, if you want, but I doubt you will.”

Everyone laughed at their manager’s joke, but Dowoon noticed Brian’s laughter sounded quite forced. He frowned. The older had been weird lately, shoulders hunched, eyes tired, barely smiling or laughing. He’d asked Wonpil about it, but the boy said he hadn’t noticed anything different. Dowoon supposed Wonpil didn’t pay as much attention to Brian as he did.

“I’ll be going to my mom’s house.” Said Sungjin. “And I wanted to know if I could stay two more days after Christmas, hyung. She’s moving and I said I’d help.”

Their manager only nodded, confirming that it was ok.

“I’ll be visiting my parents too.”

Said Wonpil, happily. Jae snorted.

“Ask your mom to teach you how to cook seaweed soup, Pillie. Properly, I mean.” Dowoon snorted, laughing with the others, the disaster that had been Wonpil’s cooking still fresh in their minds. “My mom got me tickets.”

Said Jae, once everyone stopped laughing. He had a little smile on his face and Dowoon felt happy for him. Jae’s family didn’t live in Korea, so it was harder for him to meet them. Dowoon knew how much his hyung missed his parents, and how much of a present it was to get to see them.

“I’ll be going home too.”

He said simply, when he noticed the manager looking at him. His family wasn’t all that festive, and he’d seen them recently, but if he had a chance to see them again, he wasn’t going to pass it. And then the manager turned to Brian. Dowoon frowned. Brian, who was always so excited about Christmas and going home, was looking down, no smile on his face. The boy shrugged.

“I’ll be staying, actually.”

He said. Just that. No explanation, no nothing. Dowoon knew something was wrong.

“Are you sure, Brian?”

Asked their manager, expressing everyone’s confusion. The bassist nodded.

“I’m sure.”

He said, still not meeting their eyes. Dowoon sighed. Something was definitely wrong. Their manager frowned, but ended up shrugging.

“Well, you leave tomorrow, so let me go over some stuff.”

 

Once the manager ended instructing them about things they had to do before leaving and while away, and telling them to warn him about any change in their plans, he left the dorm. Dowoon sighed, gladly. He needed to talk to Brian, and soon.

Dowoon entered their shared room and, as expected, spotted Brian on his bed. He approached the older, not knowing exactly what to do. Brian hadn’t looked at him as Dowoon entered the room, and kept his eyes trained on his phone as the maknae sat on his bed, next to him.

“Hyung?” Asked the younger. Brian bit his lip. “Do you… want to talk?”

Finally, Brian looked at the drummer. Dowoon felt his heart break at the look on the older’s eyes, but Brian simply smiled, as if Dowoon couldn’t see he wasn’t ok.

“I’m fine, Dowoonie, don’t worry. I’ve spent Christmas alone before.”

He said. He was smiling, but Dowoon could see, clear as day, how broken Brian’s heart was. It made him want to hug the older until he was smiling again – smiling truthfully, this time. But he wasn’t that good at showing affection and comforting people, so he just nodded.

“Why aren’t you going home, hyung?”

Brian looked down. Dowoon mentally slapped himself. Way to make the other feel better.

“My parents won’t be around, so there’s no need to. Apparently they will be spending Christmas on the US or something.”

Was the older’s answer. Dowoon frowned. Didn’t Brian’s parents stop to think that maybe they should spend the holidays with their son? A son they rarely got a chance to see, that was always so eager to meet them? What kind of bullshit was that?

“But hyung…”

He started, but Brian shook his head.

“I said it’s ok.”

He said. Dowoon bit his lip. He wanted to help Brian and get answers, but he didn’t want to upset the older. He sighed.

“Ok. If you need anything just tell me, hyung.”

Brian nodded, once again avoiding the maknae’s eyes. Dowoon stood up, sparing one last glance to the older, and set to get his things ready.

 

When the next day came, Dowoon was surprised to see Brian waking up with them. He would be staying; there was no reason for him to be awake so early. He didn’t question it, though. There were dark circles under the boy’s eyes, and he looked like he had been crying, but he was smiling and talking to the others, and Dowoon didn’t know what he’d say if he questioned the boy. So he let it be.

When the drivers that would be taking them to the stations – and airport, in Jae’s case – they needed to be on, Dowoon understood why Brian was up. The boy took each of them to the door, hugging them and wishing a good holiday to everyone. It made Dowoon’s stomach churn to see the boy pretending to be happy, when he was clearly breaking inside. The idea of leaving Brian alone became more and more bitter by the second.

When Dowoon’s turn to leave finally came, he could barely look at the older. He let Brian hug him and wish him a good Christmas and all that, but when the older tried to pull back, Dowoon hugged him tighter. He hoped it conveyed everything he was feeling but couldn’t put into words.

“Please take care, hyung.”

He mumbled, and when Brian nodded he finally let go, turning around and moving away, heart heavier with each step he took towards the car and away from the dorm.

The driver let him settle in, before turning on the car. Dowoon turned to look one last time. Brian was at the door of the now empty dorm. The bassist waved one last time and Dowoon waved back, until the car started moving, until Brian was out of sight.

 

Brian was lying on the dorm’s couch, in front of the TV. It was a luxury to get the dorm quiet like that. There was usually one other source of noise around, at least. But not right now. Right now, the dorm was completely silent, the only sound coming from the TV. And it was unsettling.

All the others had left about one hour and a half prior, and he had slept for the first hour. But then he’d woken up, and everything was silent, and he remembered his predicament. His heart had stung for a second, before he turned rushed to turn on the TV, hoping to distract himself. It hadn’t worked, not really, but it was better than staying in that eerie silence.

He was trying to find something better to watch, when the door to the dorm opened. Brian sat up, startled. The others had all gone home already, and their manager had told them he would be unavailable starting from the previous night, unless it was an emergency. So who…

“Hey, hyung.”

Brian could have cried. Because Dowoon was standing by the entrance of the living room, his backpack on the floor by his side and his cheeks and nose red from the cold outside. He wasn’t supposed to be there. He was supposed to be half way home by that time, but here he was.

“Dowoon? W-what…?”

The maknae smiled, somewhat shyly.

“I… I couldn’t let you spend Christmas alone.”

Was all the boy said. Brian could feel his eyes starting to well up with tears. He wanted to feel guilty, because Dowoon was giving up on time with his family for him. But when he spoke, his voice sounded more hopeful than apologetic.

“But what about your family?”

Dowoon shrugged.

“They don’t really celebrate Christmas. Usually I just use the holiday to see them and all that. But I’ve been with them recently, and… well, I really didn’t want you to be alone, hyung.”

The boy’s cheeks were slightly red, and he was looking down. Brian didn’t know when he’d started crying, but his cheeks were definitely wet. He wiped and sniffed, then joked, trying to not look so stupid in front of his crush.

“Waa, you really like me, Dowoonie. I’m honoured.”

To his surprise, though, Dowoon’s blush deepened and he looked up, biting his lip.

“I do. I really do. Is that a problem?”

The question was so simple, and he sounded so innocent, but the way Dowoon’s eyes were trembling slightly made Brian freeze.

“I…”

Tried Brian, but his thoughts seemed to have abandoned him. Dowoon sighed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean… I’ll get over it, don’t worry.”

Brian shook his head and reached forward, holding Dowoon by the wrist. Not that the boy was going away, but Brian needed to feel him there, to make sure he would stay.

“Don’t you dare get over it.”

Immediately, Dowoon’s face lit up. Brian smiled too, pulling the boy closer and hugging him. He didn’t know for how long they stayed like that, and it didn’t really matter, either. What mattered was that Dowoon was there with him, and the pain in his heart had subsided and become on a faded memory.

 

They went out on that day. They didn’t hold hands, because they couldn’t, but every now and then they turned to each other and smiled, and it was enough to make them both blush and giggle. The others would have teased them, had they seem. But they weren’t around to see.

They bought food to make a decent Christmas meal on the next day, and Brian bought a present for Dowoon. A little teddy bear, with soft black fur, that reminded him of Dowoon.  
And on the next day, Dowoon shyly handed him a present and Brian laughed as he opened it, because they’d thought of the same thing. Dowoon had gotten him a plush kitten, with caramel fur and a heart sewed on its paw.

“It reminds me of you, hyung.”

He’d explained, blushing. And Brian had kissed him, the first kiss of many. Dowoon tasted like mint, from the candy he’d been eating, and he felt like home. Like Brian finally belonged. He should have known that Dowoon was his home.


	17. 16 - Ice-skating (Heedo/Jaewook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaewook and Heedo go ice-skating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For LivelyColorfulWorld, who also likes my babies B.I.G, and requested: Heedo and Benji, fluff ^.^  
> I hope you like it! ^.^

Heedo didn’t want to go ice-skating. Growing up, his family didn’t really take him ice-skating, and when he was old enough to go alone, he simply didn’t want it. So, he had never really learned how to ice-skate. But when Jaewook suggested they go to an ice rink for the afternoon… Heedo hadn’t been able to deny.

They had been dating for a few weeks, and Heedo was still a bit awkward about it. He’d had a crush on Jaewook for a long time, but he’d intended to let it die a secret. And it would have, if Jaewook hadn’t gotten tired of waiting and asked Heedo to be his boyfriend. So they started dating. It was nice. Heedo felt happy. And he was sure the awkwardness would dim with time. He was anxiously waiting for it to happen.

The point is, Jaewook had convinced Heedo to go with him, and now the maknae was trying to put on the skates, eyeing the mostly empty rink and fearing for his life. By his side, Jaewook snorted.

“Yah, Hee, what are you doing?”

Heedo cocked his head, confused about the question.

“What do you mean, hyung?”

Jaewook chuckled and kneeled in front of Heedo, his skates already on his feet, making Heedo blush. The older helped Heedo put on the skates, and the boy sighed. He couldn’t even put on the damn thing, how would actually skating go?

Once they were ready, both boys headed to the rink. Jaewook gracefully entered the ice, skating as if he’d been doing it for years. He skated a bit, before noticing Heedo was still at the entrance, grabbing the security bar so hard his knuckles were pale. The older skated towards him.

“C’mon, Hee, let’s go!”

Heedo gulped. Carefully, he put one foot on the ice. It was slippery – not that he’d expected anything else – and Heedo was about 90% sure that he would fall as soon as both of his feet were in the rink. He looked at Jaewook. The boy was smiling encouragingly. He put his other foot on the ice.

For a second nothing happened. Then he tried to take a step and slipped. He tried to make his feet do what Jaewook’s had done, the same movements, but he was just stepping hard on the ice. One, two, three times and that was him on the ground, and his bum sore for a week. Behind him, Jaewook was laughing. A little girl, who was probably seven, passed him and laughed too. Heedo blushed. Could they go home already? 

“Hee, why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t skate? I’d have helped you.”

Heedo looked up. His boyfriend was in front of him, hand extended toward Heedo. He took it and carefully got up, clinging to Jaewook to try and keep his balance.

“Can we go home, hyung?”

Jaewook laughed.

“We just got here, Hee. C’mon, I’ll help you. Hold my hand.” Heedo shook his head. He was gripping Jaewook’s shoulders tightly, facing the older, and he was pretty sure that if he let go he would fall. Jaewook laughed. “C’mon, Hee, I won’t let you fall.”

He then grabbed both of Heedo’s hand removing them from his shoulder. Heedo panicked.

“No! No no no, please, hyung, no.”

Jaewook was shaking with laughter, but it was a fond laughter. He thought Heedo was adorable, and the sight of him holding onto Jaewook like that was adorable. Soon, he was holding both of Heedo’s hands, and the younger was standing in front of him.

“See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Heedo glared.

“I hate you.”

Jaewook just laughed.

They started slowly. Jaewook showed the younger how to move his feet and Heedo tried to copy. It was a poor attempt, but with Jaewook still holding on to him, he managed to skate around the rink. For a while, he felt self-conscious. The people around were probably staring, finding it ridiculous. But then he looked up, and Jaewook was looking at him, smiling warmly, and Heedo’s worries immediately melted, and it was as if they were alone.

Heedo stumbled a lot. At first, he was more falling than skating. But Jaewook never let him actually fall, and soon the younger felt safe enough and managed to actually skate, even if it was only two steps at a time. At one point, he tripped on his on skates and fell forward, ending up very close to Jaewook. The older smirked at him and Heedo quickly straightened himself, before he did something that would get them both in a lot of trouble.

They skated for a long time. In the end, Heedo was able to skate on his own, even if it still looked a bit awkward, a bit like a toddler learning to walk. Even then, though, Heedo kept his hand on Jaewook’s for most of the time. Not because he was scared of falling – well, there was that, too –, but because he liked to know that Jaewook was there, with him. Even if they were wearing gloves and weren’t actually touching.

 

When they finally left the rink, Heedo was a bit sore and very tired. But by his side, Jaewook was smiling happily, and Heedo knew he’d do it all again, just to see that smile.

“Thank you for coming with me, Hee.”

Heedo nodded. They couldn’t hold hands, because there was no excuse for that, now. The maknae fisted his hand inside his coat’s pocket, to keep himself from reaching out.

“It was nice, hyung. I had fun.”

And there was the awkward. Jaewook laughed.

“Even though you fell on your butt?”

Heedo blushed and pushed his boyfriend, but he was smiling, too.

“Yes, hyung. Even with that.”

Jaewook sighed happily.

“I’m glad you had fun.”

Heedo considered his next words for a second, wondering if they were too cheesy, then shrugged, throwing caution away.

“I don’t care what we do, hyung. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy.”

Jaewook raised an eyebrow at him, and Heedo’s cheeks became impossibly red. But the older’s smile seemed so happy, that Heedo thought that maybe he’d said the right thing.

“Let’s go home already, Hee. I think you deserve a reward for being such a good student.”

 

"Oh, will you two stop?"

The two boys on the couch stopped kissing to look at Gunmin, who was staring at them grumpily. Heedo blushed and Jaewook laughed.

“Can’t I kiss my boyfriend?”

Gunmin glared at the older boy.

“Not in the middle of the living room.”

He complained.

“But he looks so pretty in the light of the fireplace.”

Gunmin made a choking sound and Heedo squeaked, burying his face on Jaewook’s neck, embarrassed.

“Hyung~”

Whined the maknae. Jaewook laughed. Gunmin rolled his eyes.

“You two are disgusting.” Said Gunmin, but there was no bite to his words. “Dinner will be ready soon, come help set the table.”

He left the room, and Heedo was about to get up, when Jaewook pulled him back. He pecked Heedo on the lips, then let the younger get up.

“We can continue this later.”

Heedo blushed, but smiled. Maybe they should go ice-skating more often, if this was his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that fond of this ending...


	18. 17 - Baking (Hanbin/Jiwon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin and Jiwon bake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: short and cheesy

“No.”

Jiwon pouted, using his best puppy dog eyes on his best friend.

“Pretty please? It’s almost Christmas, Bin! We have to.”

Hanbin sighed.

“Hyung, you know this is a bad idea.” Jiwon’s pout deepened. He didn’t break eye contact, even whining a bit. He knew Hanbin was almost breaking. The leader stared at him for a second more, then two, and… “Oh, whatever. But when the kitchen is on fire, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Jiwon’s smile and excited clapping made Hanbin roll his eyes, but his insides were melting. Not that he’d ever admit that.

 

“No, not like that! NOT LIKE THAT, HYUNG, IT…”

Jiwon smiled sheepishly as flour flew on both his and Hanbin’s faces. Hanbin glared.

“Oops?”

Hanbin growled.

“I told you not to put the flour yet, hyung!”

The kitchen was a mess. Hanbin had watched Yunhyeong baking before. He used two bowls, a mixer and a wooden spoon. As soon as the ingredients had been used, he put them away. The of them, on the other hand… there were three different bowls dripping batter on the counter, egg shells all around, sugar on every surface – including them –, and now flour on their faces and clothes. Hanbin knew this was a bad idea. He should never have agreed.

“Sorry, Bin. I thought it made no difference.”

Hanbin glared at him, pointing at his flour covered face.

“Yeah, well, it does. C’mon, let’s just finish this quickly. We have to clean everything before Yunhyeong hyung is back.”

They resumed cooking, Hanbin watching Jiwon closely to avoid another flour incident.

It didn’t take much longer for them to finish making the dough. Jiwon seemed excited as he rolled it out, bringing out cookie cutters and choosing one to start cutting. Despite the state of the kitchen and their faces and clothes, Hanbin smiled. Jiwon looked like a kid, excited about cutting the cookies, and it made Hanbin’s heart swell on his chest with fondness.

They cut the cookies and placed them on trays and put in the oven. And then they turned to the counter.

“Uhn… it’s a bit messy.”

Hanbin raised an eyebrow.

“A bit?”

 

They had just finished washing and cleaning everything when the timer rung, announcing that the cookies were ready. Jiwon rushed to the oven as Hanbin finished drying the two last bowls. Soon, the air was filled with the smell of Christmas cookies. It was a bit nostalgic, reminded Hanbin of his childhood. It also reminded him of the fact that he hadn’t eaten in a while. At least that whole mess had a plus side.

“Can we decorate them, Bin?”

Hanbin chuckled at Jiwon’s eagerness.

“Wait a bit, hyung. Let them cool down.”

Jiwon pouted, but relented and the two boys moved to the living room to wait.

They had been watching TV for less then half an hour when Hanbin gave up. Jiwon was bouncing by his side, eyeing the kitchen every two seconds, and it was driving him crazy. He had tried to distract the older rapper with the snow that had started falling lazily outside, but not even that had taken Jiwon’s mind from the cookies cooling.

“I swear, you’re worse than a kid.”

Jiwon’s eyes widened as Hanbin got up, but he quickly recovered and jumped up, dragging Hanbin to the kitchen.

 

The cookies were reasonably cold. It would have been better if they waited longer, but Hanbin didn’t think he could contain Jiwon. So they chose the decorating ingredients and started working.

Hanbin had to admit that it was fun. Jiwon wasn’t a master of drawing and decorating, and his cookies came out looking like something a six year old would do. But he seemed so excited about them that Hanbin said nothing, concentrating on his own work. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice when Jiwon stopped babbling by his side.

And then there was something tugging on his sleeve. He looked at Jiwon, who was looking at him, seeming a bit nervous. He put his cookie down, frowning.

“Hyung? Do you need anything?”

Jiwon shuffled a bit, before taking his hands from behind his back and handing a cookie to Hanbin. At first the younger frowned. Then he noticed there was something written on the cookie, and soon his cheeks grew red. He looked up at Jiwon, eyes wide.

“I-I… what?”

Jiwon gave him a nervous smile.

“I wanted to ask you, but I didn’t know how.”

Hanbin gaped.

“So you decided that the easiest way was to write it on cookies?” Jiwon shrugged. And then laughter was bubbling up on Hanbin’s chest and soon him and Jiwon were laughing together. “Nothing can be normal with you, can it, hyung?”

Asked Hanbin, when they finally stopped laughing.

“Normal is boring. But you still haven’t answered me.”

Hanbin rolled his eyes and, in an act bolder than he actually was, leaned forward and kissed Jiwon.

“Yes, hyung, I’ll be your boyfriend.”


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, guys, sorry, this isn't a chapter.

I'm not sure if I'll really post today, because I didn't finish the story yet, and I'm feeling really bad because of the thing with Jonghyun. It would have been horrible with anyone, no matter what group and whatnot. But this is specially hard, because Shinee was one of the first groups I liked and Jonghyun was my bias, so I'm feeling extra shitty. He was an amazing person, who inspired so many people, and to see him go like that is very sad.

For any other ShaWols, stay strong. You're not alone.

I'll try to finish writing and to post, but I'm not going to make any promises. I hope you guys are all doing well and taking care. Fighting, everyone :(


	20. 19 - For You (Jun/Jihoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has a soft spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For JessicaIcePrincess, who requested: woozi/jun. cute & fluffy. prompt: "yes, i admit that i do have a soft spot for him. -woozi."  
> I hope you like it! ^.^
> 
>  
> 
> I'm posting this because it was already written. I have two more ready, I still don't know if I'll be able to write the other ones. I may be gone for a while.

Jihoon knew he should have asked someone else to go shopping with him. Maybe Seokmin, who was distracted too easily and wouldn’t notice things until someone pointed them out. Maybe Hansol, who was quiet and wouldn’t question, because he knew how to keep his nose out of his friends’ business. But no. He’d asked Seungcheol, like the fool he was, and now he was paying the price.

“It’s not even that expensive, hyung.”

He complained, but his cheeks were red, and he knew. Seungcheol snorted.

“Hoon, that was twice the prize of the things you bought everyone else.”

Jihoon glared at him, thanking the lady as she handed him the bag with the present that he planned on giving Junhui for Christmas.

“So what? He’s been eyeing this for months. I’d give you one of these if you had been wanting it.”

Seungcheol laughed. He was clearly having a lot of fun with Jihoon’s struggle.

“Yeah, sure. We both know that’s a lie. Why don’t you just admit you like Jun?”

Jihoon’s blush deepened and he used his valet, which was still in his hand, to hit Seungcheol.

“Don’t test me, hyung. I won’t hesitate to hit harder next time.”

Seungcheol’s mind flashed back to the time with Jihoon, Mingyu and the guitar and shivered. But even that wasn’t enough to keep him from teasing the younger. Not when it was so easy.

“But Jihoonie, it’s for your own good. The faster you admit…”

Unfortunately, Seungcheol had to stop midway to run away from the bag Jihoon swung at him. He managed to avoid it barely, and laughed as Jihoon fumed.

“Ok, look, I’ll admit that I do have a soft spot for him. But that’s it. There’s nothing more. So stop bothering me, before I tell Jeonghan about all the songs you wrote about him.”

At that, Seungcheol blushed, and Jihoon gave himself a mental pat on the back.

 

When the two boys arrived back home, the others were decorating the tree. Jihoon grimaced. Clearly, they hadn’t been able to agree on a combination of colours, because Hansol and Minghao were hanging red ornaments, while Seungkwan, Seokmin, Soonyoung hung purple ornaments. Wonwoo was hanging black ones, and Mingyu, Jeonghan and Chan had chosen yellow. Jisoo was wrapping blue tinsel on the tree, and Jun was tangled on the fairy lights, apparently waiting for someone to notice and untangle him.

Jun was the first one to notice the newcomers. He happily waved at them, the fairy lights shaking around him.

“You’re drooling.”

Came Seungcheol’s voice on Jihoon’s ear, making the younger jump. Jihoon blushed, noticing he had been smiling at Jun like an idiot. He shoved Seungcheol away.

“Shut up.”

He said, motioning towards Jeonghan. Seungcheol rolled his eyes and pinched Jihoon’s cheeks, before going towards the tree for damage control.  
Jihoon made his way to his room, leaving the things he’d bought hidden in his closet, then returned to the living room, walking towards Jun and sitting in front of the boy.

“I thought those were supposed to go on the tree.”

He teased. Jun gave him a sheepish smile.

“They were a bit tangled. I was trying to disentangle them.”

Jihoon laughed, starting to carefully disentangle the lights.

“Yeah? And how did that work for you?”

Jun laughed and Jihoon felt himself smiling. Yeah, he definitely had a soft spot for that boy.

 

Jihoon had already wasted way more money than necessary getting Jun those shoes, the shoes that the boy had been eyeing for ages. Still, he wasn’t that happy with his present. Sure, Jun would love it. But it wasn’t anything meaningful. It wasn’t something that Jun would look at and think of Jihoon and smile. And that bothered Jihoon. Which is why, while Mingyu and Jisoo cooked and the others got things ready for the night, Jihoon locked himself away and started working.

He finished the card half an hour later, looking at it and smiling proudly. He just hoped Jun liked it as much as he did. Ok, so, maybe it was more than a soft spot. But so what? Jeonghan and Seungcheol were constantly making googly eyes at each other. He could have a crush too, damnit. And thinking that, he put the card on top of the present and wrapped everything.

When he arrived at the living room, he was surprised. Ok, the tree was still a mess of colours, and the members were rushing around, knocking against each other as they tried to get things from one place to another. But on the centre of the room, where they usually ate, the table was beautifully set, with plates for everyone and more food then they ate on a week, usually. It was decorated with flowers, that Seungcheol had probably been responsible for, because they were beautiful and discreet, not an offense to aesthetic, like the tree.

The fairy lights were shining in the background, and some of the members had already put their presents under the tree. Jihoon knew he probably looked stupid, standing by the entrance of the room and staring like an idiot, but it was in moments like this that he remembered how much he loved the others, how they’d become his family.

“Jihoon?”

He was brought back by Jun’s voice. The boy was looking at him, head tilted, as he held a bowl of seaweed soup. Jihoon smiled.

“Hey. What can I help with?”

Jun smiled.

“There are dishes on the kitchen, but I suggest that you avoid going near Mingyu.”

Jihoon chuckled and nodded, heading to the kitchen.

It didn’t take much longer for things to settle. Once everything was at the table, Mingyu disappeared into his room, coming back soon after with new clothes, more adequate to the situation.

They all started eating, praising the two boys who had cooked, and soon the room was filled with laughter and talk, and Jihoon ate happily, with Jun by his side, and he had been scared, earlier, about the decision he’d made, but now he wasn’t. Not anymore.

 

When they finally finished eating, it was almost midnight. They slowly started taking the empty bowls and plates to the kitchen – they could wash in the morning – and making their way around the tree. The ones who hadn’t put their presents there started doing so, and soon there was not enough room.

Once everyone had settled, it was finally time to give the presents. It would have been a mess, if they weren’t so slow after eating so much. As it was, it was just the maknae line reading out the names and passing out presents with a smile, setting aside the ones destined to them.

Jihoon started unwrapping his presents, thanking each one of his friends, put his attention was on Jun. He could see his present on the pile, it was one of the last ones. He bit his lip. He knew he should be worried, but some sort of calm had settled on them. They were all warm and sleepy, with smiles on their faces, and Jihoon didn’t think anything could ruin that moment.

Jun reached his present, and Jihoon could have sworn the boy smiled brighter even before opening it. When he did open, his mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ and he turned to Jihoon. The younger smiled, proud. Jun thanked him profusely, and the others teased him and accused him of favouritism. But he wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were set on Jun as the boy noticed the card and opened it.

As the boy read, Jihoon started to feel uneasy. But then Jun started smiling, and when he turned to Jihoon, the younger smiled back. Jun pressed the card close to his heart and closed his eyes. Jihoon couldn’t be happier.

 

The others were inside, cleaning up the wrappers and organizing their gifts. Jihoon had escaped to the balcony, wishing Jun would notice he’d left. And he did, because five minutes after Jihoon settled on a chair outside, he heard someone opening and closing the door, and there was Jun, smiling at him. Jun sat next to him.

“So. Nice card.”

Jihoon snorted. He thought he was supposed to be the emotionally constipated one.

“I’m an artist, what can I say?”

Jun laughed softly, and there was a tinge of red on his ears that Jihoon didn’t think he could blame on the cold.

“Do you…?”

Started the younger, not knowing how to ask what he wanted to ask. Jun looked down, smiling.

“Can I kiss you?”

He asked. Jihoon’s heart was beating fast and he was blushing, and he couldn’t stop smiling as he pulled Jun by the scarf and kissed him, right on the mouth. Jun’s kiss was soft, like snow falling on top of your head, but warm and inviting, like a fireplace after a day out in the cold. Jihoon melted against him.

It was only when they separated that Jihoon noticed the sounds on the background. More specifically, their friends cheering. He rolled his eyes and flipped them off, but he couldn’t help but to smile. He’d found a family. He’d found home.


	21. 20 - Mixtape (Junhoe/Jiwon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe confesses through songs.

Junhoe bit his lip, staring at the CD in his hands. He’d found the idea wonderful when he first thought of it. He’d still been pretty confident while making it. Once it was done, he was a bit hesitant, and thinking that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. And then he’d listened to it and his cheeks had warmed up with a blush, and his urge had been to break the thing in two and throw it away, erasing any evidence of it ever having existed.

He hadn’t, though. He hadn’t had the courage. Even if he was embarrassed about it, he’d worked hard to do that. To choose the songs, to find them, to settle for the best order, to change them so they had his touch to it and put them on the CD. Still, he couldn’t… look, he would be living – he hoped – for at least a few more years with the guy, he didn’t want to make things more awkward between them than they already were.

And if the others found out they’d never let him live it down, and Junhoe would have to move to the Himalayas to live the rest of his life in isolation. So, keeping the CD a secret and pretending he’d never made it seemed like a pretty good idea.

 

Except he’d hidden it in a bad place, apparently, because two days later – three days before Christmas, and Junhoe was panicking because he still didn't have a gift for Jiwon –, Jinhwan had entered the room, holding a CD and frowning. Junhoe had, luckily, spotted him before the older could say anything. He felt his face pale, and, in less than a second, made a decision.

He jumped over the sofa, startling Jiwon, who had been watching TV with him, and Jinhwan (to be fair, there was a six feet tall guy running towards him, so his fear was justified). He ignored the way he could feel Jiwon’s eyes on his back and grabbed Jinhwan by the shoulders, pushing the boy back into the hallway he’d come from, before pulling him into his room and closing the door. When they were finally inside, Junhoe stopped to breathe.

And then he turned to Jinhwan, who was looking at him as if Junhoe was insane. Immediately, Junhoe’s cheeks turned red and he coughed awkwardly, as if it would erase his freak-out.

“So… how are you, today, hyung?”

Jinhwan snorted so hard, Junhoe wondered if he hadn’t hurt his nose. But there were more pressing matters than the state of Jinhwan’s nose, at the moment. Like the CD on the older’s hand.

“Are we going to pretend you didn’t just drag me in here without explanation?”

Junhoe’s eyes flickered to the CD, which Jinhwan seemed to have forgotten about, then looked back at the boy’s face, hoping the older hadn’t noticed his slip. Unfortunately, Jinhwan was the best in their group at noticing things like this. He looked at his own hand, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, so this is yours?”

He asked, bringing the thing close to his chest. Junhoe gulped.

“W-what? No! No, of course not!”

Jinhwan chuckled and Junhoe sighed. He could see Jinhwan wouldn’t let it go, and once Jinhwan set out to do something, there was no stopping him.

“Ok, spill.”

Junhoe put up his best innocent face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.”

He knew it was a lost cause, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try. But then Jinhwan smirked, and Junhoe knew he was done for before the older even spoke.

“Well, then I’ll go ask whose CD is this.” He made to go out of the room and Junhoe grabbed his hand again. Jinhwan was smirking as he turned back to the younger. “Ready to tell me?”

Junhoe groaned and sat down on his bed.

“Oh god, why did I make this stupid CD? Why did I think…?”

Jinhwan interrupted him.

“Wait, you made it?”

Junhoe blushed. Had he said that out loud?

“I, uhn, yeah? I mean, I just chose some songs and put them in there.”

Jinhwan was looking at him, as if trying to read Junhoe’s soul. It was quite disconcerting, so Junhoe crossed his arms in an attempt to feel less exposed.

“Interesting. And what did you make this for, exactly? You seem pretty keen on keeping it hidden. Why would you make it if you didn’t want anyone to see?”

At this point, Junhoe was seriously considering throwing himself out of the window, but he was pretty sure that even if he died, Jinhwan would hold a summoning session to get it out of him. And then Jiwon would hold another one to make fun of him and… Jinhwan nudging him woke him up, and he noticed he’d zoned out. He shook his head.

“Well… it… I was going to let someone listen to it. But then it just sounded like an overall bad idea.”

He tried to leave it as vague as he could, but Jinhwan was having none of it.

“Oh, so you were going to give it to someone? You made someone a CD? Oh, that’s adorable.”

Junhoe blushed as Jinhwan cooed.

“Shut up, hyung, it’s not like that. And I’m not cute.”

Jinhwan laughed.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Junhoe. Now let me listen to it.”

Junhoe shook his head. He couldn’t let Jinhwan see it. Because if he saw he would know, and then it would be just a few more minutes before he got a name out, and Junhoe just couldn’t.

“Hyung, please. Just leave it.”

Jinhwan looked at the younger, seeming to consider something. Then he opened the CD case and looked inside. Junhoe screeched, jumping forward to grab it, but it was too late. Junhoe did manage to get the CD back, but Jinhwan had read enough, and was staring at him with a surprised look. Junhoe regretted writing down the songs he’d used on the CD.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Junhoe, you’re too cute, I can’t believe this.”

Junhoe wanted to die.

“Please shut up.”

But Jinhwan was smiling and Junhoe knew he wasn’t satisfied yet.

“Who is it? When were you planning on giving it to them? C’mon, tell me!”

Junhoe sighed, grip tightening around the CD.

“It was a Christmas gift, but it’s stupid, so if you’ll excuse me, I’m just gonna go burn it.”

Jinhwan’s hand on his hoodie stopped Junhoe’s attempted retreat and he was forced to sit down once again.

“Not so fast. You haven’t told me who it was for. And it’s not stupid! It’s cute!” Junhoe rolled his eyes. Jinhwan stared at him, expecting. He stared back, hoping the older would back off. He didn’t. “Junhoe! Pleeease tell me.”

Junhoe shook his head.

“Just forget it, hyung, it’s not important.”

His voice was almost begging. Jinhwan shook his head.

“What do you mean it's not important? C’mon, you like someone. How is that not important?”

Junhoe sighed, looking down.

“Cause he’ll never like me back, and if I give him this damned CD, then…”

He felt his face pale as he noticed what he’d said. His eyes shot up, expecting Jinhwan to look disgusted or surprised. What he got, though, was a slight smile.

“C’mon, I hope you didn’t think I didn’t notice that you’re not straight.”

Jinhwan’s phrase was teasing, but his tone was soft, and Junhoe sighed, relieved.

“How could I ever think something would get past you, hyung?”

They both laughed, then Jinhwan sat down next to Junhoe.

“C’mon, tell me who it is. You know I won’t tell anyone or do anything.”

Junhoe sighed, feeling his cheeks redden.

“Jiwon hyung.”

By his side, Jinhwan made an strangled noise. Junhoe turned around, and was greeted with a red faced Jinhwan, giggling like crazy. Junhoe crossed his arms, feeling self-conscious.

“N-no, no, I’m sorry, Junhoe. It’s not what you think.” Said Jinhwan, finally containing his giggles. “It’s just that you and Jiwon would be too cute together.”

At that, Junhoe’s blush deepened.

“Shut up, no we wouldn’t, hyung.”

Jinhwan chuckled.

“Oh, you would. It would be adorable. C’mon, wrap that CD up, and on Christmas you’ll give it to Jiwon.”

This time, Junhoe was the one to laugh.

“You’re kidding me, right? Hyung, there’s no chance I’m giving it to Jiwon hyung.”

Jinhwan rolled his eyes.

“Oh, yes you are. It’s cute, Junhoe. And you took time to make it. Jiwon will love it.”

Junhoe sighed.

“He’ll be creeped out.”

Jinhwan shook his head.

“No, he won’t. Trust me. C’mon, I’ll help you wrap this.”

Junhoe had found the idea of making a CD wonderful when he first thought of it. He’d still been pretty confident while making it. Once it was done, he was a bit hesitant, and thinking that maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. And then he’d listened to it and his urge had been to break the thing in two and throw it away, erasing any evidence of it ever having existed. But now Jinhwan was helping him wrap it, and he had no choice but to give it on Christmas day. He just hoped it didn’t fuck things up.

 

When Christmas came, they all traded presents. Junhoe could feel Jinhwan’s eyes following him as he gave Jiwon his present, but he shook his head. He would give the CD. But not in front of everyone. Rejection would be bad enough if they were alone, he didn’t think he’d be able to face his friends again if it happened in front of them.

Jiwon laughed at the teddy bear and thanked Junhoe, saying it was just what he needed. Junhoe laughed back, his nerves disappearing for a second when faced with Jiwon’s smile. He shivered when Jiwon hugged him, and hoped the older hadn’t felt it.

They went on, trading presents and eating, and testing the things they’d gotten, until the living room was a mess of shinny wrapper and packages. Once everything was unwrapped, Jinhwan got up.

“C’mon, guys, let’s clean this up.”

Everyone groaned, but slowly got up to help the older, and soon, with seven people helping, the room was clean. Jinhwan smiled, content with the result, and plopped down on the couch. Junhoe laughed as Hanbin approached him, nosing Jinhwan like a kitten until the older laughed and let the leader lie on him.

Donghyuk had disappeared into the kitchen to help Yunhyeong with lunch, and Chanwoo was quietly reading by the living room window. And, from the corner of his eye, Junhoe saw Jiwon slip to his room. He bit his lip. He needed to do this, before Jinhwan came over and took matter into his own hands.

Silently, he headed to his room, picking up the package. His hands were shaking, and he knew his cheeks were red. He took a deep breath and headed out.

 

Jiwon was on his room, putting the teddy bear Junhoe had given him on top of his covers, next to his Pooh doll. Junhoe could feel his heart beating fast, and he wondered how the older hadn’t heard it yet.

“Hyung?”

Jiwon turned around so fast it startled both of them. Then, when he noticed it was Junhoe, he smiled brightly, that smile that made his eyes disappear and his teeth show. The smile that had made Junhoe fall in love in the first place. He gripped the package in his hand tighter.

“Hey. Did you need anything?”

Yup, no, he couldn’t do it. Looking down, he shoved the package towards Jiwon and ran away.

Once in his room, Junhoe let himself fall down on his bed, face first into his pillow. It was done. There was no turning back now.

 

Junhoe was sitting on his bed, wallowing in self-pity, when the door opened and Jiwon came in. Junhoe looked up for a second, before noticing who it was and looking back down, neck and cheeks completely red. He felt Jiwon sit next to him, and then there was a hand on his face, making him look up.

“You’re an idiot, Junhoe.”

Said Jiwon, and then his lips were on Junhoe’s, and Junhoe’s eyes widened before he closed them and leaned closer.

When Jiwon pulled back, a few seconds later, Junhoe chased his lips, whining, before blushing and opening his eyes. Jiwon was smiling, and he was so close to Junhoe the younger was surprised he hadn’t been blinded.

“You…?”

Attempted the younger, not sure about what he was asking. Jiwon chuckled.

“I can’t believe you actually made a CD. That’s incredibly cheesy. I loved it, though. And guess what. I like you too, dumbass.”

Junhoe knew he should be offended, he even tried to put on his bitch face, but he couldn’t stop smiling. Not that Jiwon was much better. So Junhoe settled for huffing.

“Shut up, hyung.”

He said, and pulled Jiwon into another kiss.


	22. 21 - Soulmates (Jinho/Hongseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongseok just wants to meet his soulmate already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For kenmiauw, who requested: jinhongseok fluff + soulmate AU + sitting besides each other on the bus (I tried to include everything you mentioned, hehe)  
> I hope you like it! ^.^

Hongseok loved Christmas. He liked the way people seemed happier as the holyday grew closer, liked the silly traditions like mistletoe, and putting up a tree, and the Christmas sweaters, liked to see the wonder in kids’ eyes as they waited for the day Santa would come. He loved Christmas. But. Yes, there was a but. But Hongseok lived in a world where you didn’t see colours until you met your soulmate – until you touched them for the first time. Which, admittedly, took a bit of the magic away.

He knew a big part of the Christmas magic was in the colours. The bright present paper wraps, the colours of the sweaters, the ‘green’ and ‘red’ and ‘white’ everywhere. And yet, to him everything was grey. He tried not to think about it too much. Christmas was still great. He still baked cookies and donated toys to charity

He also still put up a tree… but that wasn’t as much fun. Or fun at all. Because as he thought it was one of the best Christmas traditions… it was kind of hard to do so when you didn’t know what the colours looked like. He could read the labels of the ornaments. Yellow. Pink. Red. Golden. But it made no difference, because he had no idea what those colours looked like and how well which colour went with another. So, buying ornaments also sucked a bit. Still. Hongseok liked Christmas. He just thought it would be a lot more fun if he knew his soulmate. And not just because of the colours.

 

Hongseok was buying ornaments, because there were vey few left from his old ones. He sighed, looking at the packages in his hands. Both held ball ornaments, one decorated with snowflakes and the other with snowmen. The label in one read ‘Red’, while the other read ‘Pink’. Hongseok frowned. He remembered Hwitaek saying something about those being too different to be together. Or was it too similar? He couldn’t quite recall, but he thought it was better not to buy both.

He chose one at random and moved along the aisle, looking for another colour. Hongseok avoided buying ornaments. It was always tiring and stressful, because he had to rely on the things his friends who had their soulmates had told him and 1, they weren’t that reliable and 2, he couldn’t remember all the things they told him.

It was a process that made his thoughts wander to his soulmate, whom he still had to find, and he didn’t like that. He was twenty-four. Some people met their soulmates at the ripe age of four. Others at twelve, the beginning of puberty. Some at twenty, the beginning of adult life. And he was twenty-four.

Hongseok knew there were people who got their soulmates a bit later. He’d heard of people who were fifty before meeting theirs. But instead of comforting him, assuring him that he definitely had a soulmate, it scared him. Between his friends, he had been the most excited to meet his soulmate. From a very young age he was ready to share his life with someone else. And now… now he was the only one still alone.

The others didn’t talk much about it. They knew how much Hongseok hated the topic. But still, they sometimes looked at him with those pitying looks. Hongseok hated it more than anything.

He sighed, after looking among thousands of ornaments that looked the same to him, and finally chose a few at random, before heading to pay for them. He was tired. He had let his mind wander too far, and now he was tired and sad, and not even the Christmas music playing at the store was able to cheer him up.

 

Having to wait for the bus did not help lift Hongseok’s mood. He waited for twenty minutes, having to refrain himself from cursing at the driver when the bus finally arrived. It wasn’t the man’s fault, after all. He headed to the back of the bus, where no one would bother him, and sat down. Or that’s what he thought.

On the next stop, a guy climbed on the bus and made his way to the back. Hongseok stared at him, mentally willing the guy to sit anywhere but by his side. Unfortunately, the guy wasn’t looking up and probably wasn’t psychic, so he paid no mind to Hongseok’s silent despair and sat down. Right next to Hongseok.

Hongseok sighed deeply. All he wanted was to a bit of peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask for? He rubbed his forehead, taking out his earphones and plugging them. At least like this he could distract himself.

He was halfway through the second song when he felt a weight on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and turned around, ready to yell at the guy, for not only sitting next to Hongseok, but also falling asleep on him. And then he stopped. Because… because the guy’s hair was dark brown. And his jacket was dark green and his shirt was white and his jeans were black and… and his eyes were staring at Hongseok. When the hell had he woken up?

The guy quickly got up, eyes wide. Hongseok didn’t know if it was because he was embarrassed about sleeping on him or because… well, because apparently they were soulmates.

“Holy shit.”

Said the guy. Definitely the latter, then.

“You…”

Started Hongseok. But he didn’t finish. He didn’t know how to finish. He was overwhelmed by all the colours around him. Once, Hongseok had gone to Hwitaek, worried about how he would learn all of the colours once he met his soulmate. He had been twelve, and Hui thirteen, having just met his soulmate, Hyojong. The older had laughed and explained to him that he didn’t have to learn. Once he started seeing the colours, he would automatically associate them with the names he already knew. Hongseok hadn’t believed him. Now he got it. He finally got it.

“What the fuck took you so long?”

Hongseok blinked and looked down. He noticed for the first time how tiny this guy – his soulmate – was. Then he frowned.

“Uhn, excuse me?”

The guy huffed.

“I’ve been waiting for you for years. Years! Do you know how old I am?”

Hongseok snorted.

“Look, I haven’t exactly been having the time of my life, you know. I’m probably older than you, anyways.”

The guy rolled his eyes. His sweet brown eyes.

“I doubt you’re twenty-seven.” Hongseok bit the inside his cheek. Ok, maybe this guy had it worse than him. “Thought so.”

He said. Hongseok rolled his eyes.

“Well, not like I could do anything about it you know?”

He was slightly hurt, and he was pretty sure it showed in his voice. The guy sighed.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’ve just… I’ve always wanted… I thought…”

And Hongseok got it. He really did.

“Hey. It’s ok. I get it.” The guy smiled at him, a small, adorable smile that made Hongseok’s heart flutter. He looked down, smiling. And then he frowned. “Look, I know we just met, and you were asleep on me, so you’re probably kinda tired, but… how about we go to the little Christmas shop by the river?”

He suggested, smiling at the way the guy’s cheeks reddened slightly. It was so beautiful, so endearing, and not only because Hongseok could finally see it in colours.

“Uhn, isn’t that bag from there? Didn’t you just come from there?”

He asked, confused. Hongseok gave him an embarrassed smile and opened the bag. The guy almost gagged.

“Look, I thought they would look good together! How was I supposed to know that pink, orange and yellow are not a good combination?”

Hongseok decided that the guy’s laughter was as beautiful as the red colour that painted his face as he laughed.

“I suppose we can go back and avoid a disaster. I’m Jinho, by the way.”

Hongseok smiled.

“I’m Hongseok.”

He said. The sky was a deep orange by now, the sun setting on the horizon and casting a light over them that made Jinho practically glow. Hongseok sighed contentedly. It was beautiful.

 

“Jinho hyung!” Exclaimed Hongseok, hugging the older. “You came!”

He said. The smaller boy laughed.

“Well, I couldn’t just let you do this by yourself. I mean, you did try to decorate your tree with pink, orange and yellow.”

He said. Hongseok groaned and shoved his soulmate, but he was smiling. Still smiling he leaned down to peck the boy on the lips, and then chuckled.

“You’re as red as your sweater.” Jinho glared. Hongseok chuckled. “I’m sorry, you just look too adorable when you blush.”

Jinho rolled his eyes and dragged Hongseok down to a real kiss. Once they separated, both a bit breathless, Jinho smirked.

“Who’s blushing now?” Hongseok found out he didn’t really mind being the one blushing. “C’mon, let’s put up this tree. I didn’t go back to that store for nothing.”

For the first time, Hongseok smiled at the prospect of putting up the Christmas tree. Him and Jinho spent the afternoon laughing and putting up ornaments, the older sometimes joking about Hongseok’s first choice of colours – pink, orange and yellow – and Hongseok kissing the younger at random times, just to see Jinho blush and react.

Hongseok had always loved Christmas. But he found out he liked it much more when there was someone with him to watch the colourful fairy lights.


	23. 22 - Fairy Lights (Wooseok/Yuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok just wanted to put the fairy lights up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how this turned out, but I tried my best, considering I didn't have a good prompt and my mood to write isn't that good.

“You want to buy what?”

Wooseok blushed, looking down. He knew the older would question, but he had held on to hope that he would simply say ‘yes, Wooseokie, don’t worry about practice, just go buy your fairy lights!’ Of course, it wasn’t what happened. He shuffled his feet, trying to think of a way to explain it.

“It’s, uhn… it’s for me, hyung.”

Hwitaek looked absolutely confused.

“But we already have fairy lights on the tree. Why would you need more?”

Wooseok blushed. He really didn’t need to explain. But then again, he really wanted the lights.

“It’s for Yuto.”

He ended up saying. Hwitaek raised an eyebrow. Wooseok’s blush deepened.

“For Yuto?” Wooseok shrugged. Then nodded. “Why does Yuto need fairy lights, though?”

Wooseok groaned.

“He doesn’t know about it.” Hwitaek looked absolutely confused. Wooseok didn’t blame him. “Hyung, please let me go buy it?”

The leader sighed. He eyed Wooseok for a while, seeming deep in thought, then nodded.

“Ok. Go buy you Christmas lights, I’ll cover for you.”

Wooseok smiled and hugged the older, making Hwitaek laugh.

“Thank you, hyung.”

Hui rolled his eyes.

“Just go, you big puppy.”

 

The thing with the fairy lights was simple. Yuto had told him, one day when they were talking about family, that when he was a kid, he loved fairy lights. He always wanted to put them up months before Christmas, but his mom didn’t allow. So, to compensate his wait, on Christmas Eve she let him sleep with the fairy lights turned on in his room.

Wooseok found it adorable. Especially when Yuto explained that part of the reason she let him do that was because he was scared of the dark, and the lights made him feel less scared.

Now, Yuto had a nightlight. He had been against it, but all of them knew he felt much better when the thing was turned on, even if he denied it vehemently. But since the story, Wooseok hadn’t been able to take the image of Yuto and the fairy lights out of his mind. Which was the reason he was looking for Christmas lights on the 24th of December, as Hwitaek covered for him.

It took him a while. Most shops were out of lights or were too expensive. Eventually, though, he found just what he was looking for. It was a little string of lights, small enough that it wouldn’t be a burden and long enough to be useful. Wooseok bought it and returned to the dorm, smiling like a fool.

He ignored Hui’s smiled as he entered the dorm carrying his bag of lights and headed to his room. To his luck, Yuto was out, and he had time to set this up. He started working.

 

When Yuto got home, Hwitaek greeted him with a wide smile. It was a bit scary.

“Hey, Yuto.”

The younger boy tilted his head.

“Uhn, hi, hyung?”

Hui’s smile widened, but he didn’t say anything else. Yuto shuffled in place for a bit, before the leader’s stare became too much and he rushed to his room, stuttering out something unintelligible.

Once he was at the door of the room, he frowned. There was noise coming from inside. Was that Wooseok? Was he already back? Why did it sound like he was struggling? Yuto opened the door. And then he snorted.

The scene was half adorable and half hilarious. Wooseok was all tangled up in fairy lights, cursing at the wires and frowning. The half of the lights that wasn’t tangled in him was all curled around the top bunk’s security bar, and honestly, the maknae had done a pretty good job before getting tangled on the lights. Yuto snorted.

Wooseok immediately stopped moving, turning around slowly. As he spotted Yuto, his cheeks reddened.

“Oh. H-hey, you’re… back.”

Yuto laughed.

“Yeah. What are you trying to do?”

At that, Wooseok pouted.

“Was trying to get these for you.”

Internally, Yuto was dying at the cuteness. Externally, he smiled, trying to make his heart calm down.

“Do you need help?”

He asked, pretending his heart wasn’t burst with affection at the gesture. Wooseok nodded. Carefully, Yuto walked up to him and started untangling the boy.

It took a while, but soon Wooseok was free. The younger was still pouting.

“I just wanted to do something nice to you.”

He complained, like a child. Yuto smiled and nudged him.

“You did. Just the fact that you remembered is enough.”

Wooseok was still pouting.

“But I couldn’t do it.”

Yuto rolled his eyes.

“Come on. I’ll help you put them up.”

At that, Wooseok finally smiled.

 

That night, they slept in Wooseok’s bed. The lights were twinkling above them, making the room colourful. Wooseok smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to the older.

“I can see why you like them. They're pretty.” Yuto hummed. “Do you know what I like more than them?”

Yuto shuffled closer.

“No. What?”

In Wooseok’s defence, he was half asleep, after stuffing his face with Christmas food, and Yuto was warm and the lights were making him cheesy, ok?

“You.”

Behind him, Yuto snorted.

“Go to sleep, Wooseok.”

But Wooseok knew, from the way that the older pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, that Yuto liked him back.


	24. 23 - Snowfall (Junhui/Wonwoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun wakes Wonwoo up to see the snow.

Despite what most people seemed to think, Wonwoo was not the Grinch. He liked Christmas. He liked the lights, the colours. He liked decorating the tree, and even baking cookies, although everyone had been banned from the kitchen ever since the last baking incident. He liked the shiny paper wrappers, and drinking hot chocolate in the warmth of their dorm. And he liked snow.

Wonwoo loved snow. He found it incredibly beautiful, and he liked watching the snow fall and settle softly on the ground. As a kid, he used to spend hours just watching from the window as the snow fell and covered the ground in white, before going outside and playing to his heart’s content.  
But this. Was ridiculous.

 

“You better have a very good reason for waking me up, or I won’t hesitate to throttle you.”

Wonwoo didn’t even know who it was that had woken him up, and he didn’t care. The fact was that it was still very dark outside and Wonwoo had been peacefully sleeping, warm and content in his comfy bed, and someone had decided to poke him to wake him up.

“It’s snowing.”

Wonwoo’s eyes opened immediately and he sat up. By his side, Jun was smiling. Wonwoo groaned. Had it been anyone else he would have hit them and then dragged the nuisance outside before going back to sleep. But this was Jun. and Wonwoo couldn’t do that to Jun. He couldn’t even think of doing it to Jun, when the boy was smiling at him like that.

“Ok. So?”

He sounded way softer than he’d intended. At least the others weren’t there to tease him about it. By his side, Jun was almost bouncing in excitement.

“It’s snowing, Wonwoo! We have to go look!”

Wonwoo only stared at the older. Then he picked up his phone and looked at the time.

“Jun. It’s three in the goddamn morning. We can watch the snow some other time. Now is time to sleep.”

That pout. Wonwoo hated that pout. He was completely powerless to that pout.

“But if it’s not now then everyone will be awake, and I want to watch the snow with you?”

And really, what the hell was Wonwoo supposed to answer to that?

Sighing, the rapper got up. Jun squealed, skipping out of the room, knowing he’d won this battle. Wonwoo mentally hit himself several times for his own weakness to Junhui, and then grabbed his coat and headed outside.

 

When Wonwoo left the dorm, Jun was already outside, sitting on the little bench they had outside. He’d turned on the fairy lights, which were now twinkling lazily, and he was holding two mugs. Wonwoo sat by his side, taking the mug the older handed him.

“Did you prepare before waking me up?”

Questioned the rapper, sipping on his hot chocolate. Jun smiled sheepishly.

“Hum, maybe.”

Wonwoo snorted.

“And what if I didn’t accept?”

Jun pouted.

“I knew you wouldn’t be this mean.”

The younger chuckled.

“I should have. It’s 3am. You dragged me outside at three in the morning to see the snow fall. As if we’ve never seen it before.”

Jun huffed, but snuggled closer to Wonwoo, seeking warmth. Wonwoo only hesitated for a second before putting his arm around the older.

“I told you. I wanted to see it with you. Only you.”

At that, Wonwoo went quiet. He looked at the snow falling. It was pretty, like it had always been. I was a beautiful sight.

After a while in silence, the younger broke it.

“Why?” Jun turned to him, confused. “Why did you want to watch it with me?”

At that, Jun blushed.

“Everything becomes more beautiful if you are with the person you like.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he turned to Jun. He expected the other to be a blushing mess, looking down shyly after his confession. Instead, Jun was staring at him, expression open and inviting. And Wonwoo was the one blushing like crazy.

“I, you… you like… me?”

Jun smiled.

“You’re blushing.”

Wonwoo glared and looked away, back at the snow. He wondered how could it still look so peaceful when his heart was trying to beat out of his chest and his face was burning like that.

“I like you too.”

He mumbled, after a while. Jun chuckled and took Wonwoo’s empty mug from the younger’s hand. Then he put his hand on Wonwoo’s face and made the rapper look at him.

“I know.”

And then they were kissing, Jun’s lips soft like the snow falling on the ground, but warm like the fireplace back on Wonwoo’s childhood house. And Wonwoo did still think the snow was beautiful, but maybe he’d found something more beautiful than that.


	25. 24 - Surprise (Brian/Sungjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian makes breakfast for Sungjin in bed + something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V short, but really sweet?
> 
> For ..., who requested: maybe sungjin/brian? sungbri? something that would make me really soft inside lol. au or not is good! thank you!  
> It's short, but I hope you like it! ^.^

Brian woke up before his boyfriend on Christmas day, like he had planned. He turned off his alarm and stayed quiet for a moment, while Sungjin whined and turned in his sleep. When the older finally settled again, and Brian was sure he was sleeping, he carefully got up, trying to be as silent as possible.

He managed to get out of bed without waking the other up, and smiled to himself. For a second, he stayed put, admiring the calm look on Sungjin’s face. It was beautiful. Brian wanted to kiss him until Sungjin woke up, but controlled himself. He could do that later.

Tip-toeing, Brian headed to the kitchen. As said before, he wasn’t a very good cook. But he could try.

 

Making pancaked and eggs was harder than Brian thought, but he managed. After quite some time, he finally had a plate of pancakes with syrup and fruits, a plate with eggs, two cups of juice and cutlery. He smiled proudly to himself, before putting everything on a tray and taking it to their bedroom.

Sungjin was still asleep, and Brian cheered internally. Carefully, he laid the tray down and kneeled next to his boyfriend. Then he pecked Sungjin’s cheek. Then his forehead, and his nose, and his hair, and he continued to kiss the other boy, until Sungjin’s eyes flickered open, a sleepy frown on his face. That frown immediately turned upside down when Sungjin understood what had woken him up.

“Hum. Morning, babe.”

Brian smiled and pecked Sungjin on the lips.

“Morning. Merry Christmas.”

Sungjin chuckled. Brian seemed extremely excited.

“Merry Christmas.”

He sat up and was about to get up, but Brian stopped him.

“Nu-uh. I made something for you.”

Sungjin raised an eyebrow, but sat back down. And then he chuckled when Brian took the tray and gave it to him.

“Did you do this yourself?”

Brian pouted.

“Don’t sound so surprised.”

Sungjin couldn’t help but to laugh and pinch his boyfriend’s cheek.

“It looks wonderful, babe. C’mon, let’s eat before it gets cold, yeah?”

Brian smiled.

“You don’t have to ask twice.”

 

After eating, Brian allowed Sungjin to get up. They took everything to the kitchen, then sat on the floor around the tree to open the presents. There weren’t many presents. It was only the two of them, so there were a few for each of them to each, and an eventual present for their moms and Sungjin’s father.

There was one present, though, that Brian didn’t let Sungjin open, until everything else was already opened. It was a big box, and Sungjin couldn’t really think of what it could be. When Brian finally gave it to him, the older eagerly started unwrapping it.

Once the paper was off, Sungjin found a closed box. He took it and opened it. And inside there was another wrapped up box. He eyed Brian suspiciously, but the boy only smiled at him. Sungjin sighed and started unwrapping the box, until he got to it and opened it. And out he took another box.

“Brian, if you…”

Brian chuckled.

“Just keep going, babe.”

The process repeated itself, and honestly, Sungjin was ready to murder Brian when his hands touched something different from the cardboard he’d been touching so far. Startle, he looked down. There was a small jewellery box in his hands. His eyes widened and he looked at Brian. His boyfriend was smiling softly, and so, so fond, and Sungjin’s heart was beating a mile per minute. Carefully, Brian took the little box. Then he kneeled down.

“Park Sungjin. I know we are still so young, and we still have so much to do. But I don’t think I can wait anymore for this. I’ve wanted for you to be mine and to be yours like this ever since we first met, and with each day that passes, I only want it more. I know it’s not a big occasion, but you once said you’d die from embarrassment if someone asked you to marry them in public. So I’m doing it here. With just the two of us. Park Sungjin, will you marry me?”

Sungjin was crying. He was sat on the middle of the living room, in his pyjamas, crying his eyes out. in front of him, Brian was still kneeling, which made things awkward, since Sungjin was sitting down.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you big oaf.”

Brian smiled, a slightly relieved smile, and Sungjin noticed how nervous the younger had been. A hand softly dried his cheeks and Sungjin wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. His fiancée, he corrected himself.

“I love you, Sungjin.”

Sungjin hugged him tighter.

“I love you too.”

 

Hours later, the two were curled up together, in front of the fireplace, drinking tea and enjoying each other's company. Outside it had started snowing. Sungjin eyed the ring on his finger, then let his gaze drift to the same ring on Brian's finger. He smiled, sighing contentedly.

"I can't believe you proposed."

Brian chuckled.

"I told you, I want to spend my life with you. Of course I proposed."

Sungjin snuggled closer.

"I love you."

Brian caressed his hair.

"I love you too."


	26. 18 - Rapping (Jinwoo/Myungjun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungjun didn't know you could rap Christmas Carols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the 18th story.

Myungjun watched, amused, as Jinwoo scribbled on his notebook. The scene wasn’t unusual, the younger boy was constantly writing down ideas or thoughts, so this was a common occurrence. What was making Myungjun have to hold his laughter was that his boyfriend was singing Christmas carols. Well, no, not singing. Rapping.

The younger finished his aggressive remix of Jingle Bells and started on a brand new tune for Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, happily bobbing his head, and really, maybe Myungjun was biased, but it was the cutest thing ever. He had planned on asking Jinwoo if the older wanted to go out for a bit, but he had been standing there for a full two minutes, already, watching.

And then Jinwoo frowned and looked up, thinking, and his eyes met Myungjun. He raised an eyebrow.

“Hyung? Do you need anything?”

And Myungjun really should be embarrassed about being caught like that, but he couldn’t pass the opportunity of teasing the younger.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go out, but you seem pretty content there. I didn’t know you could rap to Rudolph.”

Immediately, Jinwoo’s cheeks went red. Myungjun smiled at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

“Shut up, you know I can’t sing.”

Myungjun chuckled and walked up to his boyfriend, as Jinwoo sat up. The older sat behind his boyfriend, hugging him and resting his head on 

“I’m just teasing you, baby. Now, do you want to go out or just stay in?”

The leader hummed.

“Are the others here?”

Myungjun shook his head.

“Sanha and Minhyuk went out with Heejunnie and Bin and Dongmin are on a date somewhere.”

He felt more than heard Jinwoo’s hum.

“Then how about we just stay in, then?”

Myungjun smiled.

“Sounds good.”

 

They ended up cuddling on the couch, watching the Grinch movie. Well, Jinwoo was watching it. Myungjun was watching his friend, who was way too invested on a kids’ movie, which he already seen dozens of times.

“Don’t laugh at him!”

Jinwoo yelled at the scream, and Myungjun chuckled. The younger turned to him, pouting.

“Why are you laughing? They are being mean to him.”

Myungjun couldn’t resist. He pinched Jinwoo’s cheeks, ignoring the younger’s whining.

“I’m laughing because you’re adorable, baby.”

Jinwoo huffed at him, but there was a smile on his face, and soon he was back to watching the movie.

Once it was over, Myungjun began to move, only to get a lapful of Jinwoo. The rapper settled on the older’s lap and snuggled close, burying his nose on Myungjun’s neck.

“Baby? What’s it?”

Jinwoo mumbled something, before huffing and looking up.

“I’m comfy.”

He repeated. Myungjun chuckled. Instead of getting up, he wrapped his arms around Jinwoo.

“You’re adorable.”

Jinwoo simply hummed.

They stayed like that for god knows how long, before Jinwoo broke the silence.

“It’s snowing.”

Myungjun turned around as much as he could with his boyfriend still in his lap.

“Yeah, it is.”

Jinwoo sat up.

“Can we go play in the snow?”

Myungjun laughed.

“I swear, you’re literally five, Jinwoo.”

The younger pouted, and Myungjun raised an eyebrow.

“Pretty please?”

Myungjun shook his head, smiling.

“I don’t want you to get sick. We can watch it, though.”

Jinwoo shrugged. He just wanted to spend time with Myungjun.

 

When the other got back home, they found the two eldest asleep by the window, Jinwoo on Myungjun’s lap. Smiling, Dongmin got a blanket and draped it over the two boys. They could tease them in the morning.


	27. 25 - It's Christmas (Hyungwon/Hoseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok wokes Hyungwon up way too early on Christmas day, but it's ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one, guys! It's been good (not considering the incident halfway through), and I'm proud that I managed to get this far. I hope you guys liked them!
> 
> Merry Christmas or anything else you're celebrating. Happy holidays <3

“Won. Wonnie. Hyungwonnie.”

The incessant calling eventually woke Hyungwon up. He had been trying to ignore it, but whoever it was, didn’t seem to catch on that Hyungwon did not want to wake up, damnit.

“What do you want?”

He finally groaned, not opening his eyes. He knew it was Hoseok, because no one else would have the audacity to wake him up on break.

“It’s Christmas!”

Hyungwon opened his eyes slowly. Hoseok was kneeling on his bed, by his side, smiling down at Hyungwon. The younger turned around and slowly reached for his phone, checking the time. Then he turned to Hoseok again, eyes incredulous.

“It’s freaking seven in the morning, is what it is, hyung.”

Hoseok pouted. Hyungwon closed his eyes. He was too weak when it came to Hoseok’s pout and he knew it. The best option, if he was still holding onto a tiny bit of hope – which he was – of going back to sleep, was to close his eyes and pretend he wasn’t seeing it.

“But, Wonnie, it’s Christmas.”

Hyungwon nodded, eyes still closed.

“And…?”

Hoseok sighed.

“We have to open presents! Eat Christmas breakfast!”

Hyungwon groaned as the older bounced on the bed, jostling both of them.

“The presents and the food will still be there later, hyung.”

Hoseok huffed, and then there was a body on top of Hyungwon’s own. The younger groaned again. Hoseok was clinging to him like a koala.

“But I want to open them now and eat now.”

Hyungwon wanted to cry. His sleep. His sweet sleep. But he knew that when it came to Hoseok, he was powerless. Sighing, he got up, internally cheering a bit when the motion made Hoseok fall from the bed.

The boy didn’t seem affected, though. He stood back up with the biggest smile on his face, and for the first time Hyungwon noticed the older’s bed hair and flushed cheeks, the way his eyes were glistening with excitement. Hyungwon felt a fond smile tugging the corners of his lips up.

“C’mon, you big kid. Let’s get those presents.”

 

They opened their presents, leaving the others’ untouched. Hyungwon knew they would complain about them not waiting to open theirs, but Hyungwon wasn’t the only one weak to Hoseok’s pout.

After they had opened everything, Hoseok let Hyungwon curl up on the couch, coming back a while later with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of food. Hyungwon sat up. His sleep had already been ruined. Might as well enjoy what he could.

They ate on the couch, watching some Christmas TV show that was on on the TV, but neither of them was paying attention. Hoseok seemed absolutely pleased at having achieved what he wanted, and Hyungwon was watching his boyfriend, wondering how he’d gotten so lucky. Even if the older woke him up in the crack of dawn because it was Christmas.

“What are you thinking about?”

Hyungwon shook his head, coming back from his thoughts, and snorted.

“You have chocolate on your nose. It’s disgusting.”

It wasn’t. It was adorable, and Hyungwon wanted to kiss the older’s nose to wipe it off, but he had an image to keep up. Hoseok tilted his head, going cross-eyed to try and see the chocolate.

“Can you get it for me?”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, but leaned forward and kissed the older’s nose, as if he hadn’t wanted to do it from the very beginning.

“There, you oaf.”

Hoseok smiled, then pulled Hyungwon close again, and this time it was Hoseok’s lips against Hyungwon’s.

“Merry Christmas, Hyungwonnie. I love you.”

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“I love you too.”


End file.
